Wanting Cole desperately
by Charming-Beba
Summary: It's R nowChapter 10 Updated For Phoebe&Cole Fans... Phoebe is getting crazy.. find out how and why. Please review
1. Default Chapter

Hey, Guys. This story is for all the Phoebe&Cole fans.*We Charming_Prue and Beba Turner Halliwell* are co-writing this fic. We hope all of you enjoy it and please review, is very important for us. As much as we'd like we don't own any of the characters except for the ones we made up for this story. We don't get any money with our partnership or stories, we just do it for fun and for keep the hope in the real love..  
  
* Wanting Cole desperately *  
  
Chapter I  
  
I can't concentrate without you  
  
  
  
Phoebe was working late at night in her office and then she could see his figure standing in front of her. "Phoebe." He just said. "Cole." she said speechless, it was unbelievable but after all she had said to him, all the times she refused to hear him, all the times she just ran away, this time she didn't feel the anger she felt the other times, she had seen him, now it was something different, she didn't know what it was, but it wasn't anger anymore, in fact it wasn't any negative feeling towards him. "Phoebe, I have to talk to you" Cole said. Phoebe just took off her glasses and stared at him. "It's over, Phoebe." He said with hope. "What? What is over?" She asked confused. "Everything. I don't have my powers anymore. I found a way to get rid of them. I'm free. We can be together" He said with a look full of hope and a big smile. 'Oh my God! That smile' She though. "What are you saying?" Phoebe asked wanting to believe what she was hearing. "We can be together. I'm not evil anymore. No more demonic powers or treating or..." He replied. And as he was talking she was making her way to the door and closed it and then locked it, the action caught Cole's attention. "Phoebe, why are you..." Cole said when he was interrupted by Phoebe who brought her lips in his and they kissed. They kissed passionately, deeper and hungrily, it was like they never have kissed before, the truth was that it had been awhile since they had kissed.  
  
Phoebe could feel his hands all over her and then his hand under her skirt, she was shivering under his touch. She broke apart and said almost breathless "We can't do this." "Yes, you're right." He just said, disappointed when she closed the blinds and with an arm threw away all the items from her desk. He pulled her to him and they start make out again. Phoebe was as full of desire, just like him. Cole lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. They continued to kiss, their bodies were pressed against each other, not wanting to let the other go. Phoebe wrapped her arms around Cole's neck as he was running his hands on her back, under her blouse. Cole walked towards the desk and put her down gently, not breaking their kiss, enjoying each other's touch. Now they were on the desk and he started to unbuttoned her blouse. "I want you." He whispered. "Take me" She just answered not opening her eyes. Suddenly she heard him said "Is it finished?" "What?" She asked confused. "Did you write the column? I need to send it to edition." And then Cole's voice became Elise's voice. "Don't you hear me? Did you finish your column?!" She yelled angrily. This was what pull Phoebe back to earth. "I.I uh. I'll.give me five minutes to print it." She told her. "Remember that here, we work on a deadline." Elise said and left. In the other hand, all what Phoebe thought was that the adventure in her office, was just a dream. Oh my God, she has been through this lately, she couldn't focus in her work, she couldn't concentrate in anything she did, all she was able to do was to think, to think about Cole. And it was not just to think about him, but she was having fantasies and was imagining him with her. She was imagining him running his warm hands all over her body, kissing her with his hot tongue, and undressing her... She felt like she was gonna get crazy if she didn't stop that. She had to go out of her office, she needed to get some air and to try to think about something else...or someone else... She was feeling really hot and being in a little room wasn't helping to feel better. No, she couldn't go out, she has to work, Elise would be mad at her if she leaves... She sighed...  
  
She was out of her mind. She wasn't thinking clearly or straight. Her body was in a place and her mind in other very, very far away. Her body told her one thing and her brain told her another. She was so confused, but she was sure about one thing. She needed Cole. So she just dialed one of the number she couldn't forget. "Hello, Cole Turner's office. How can I help you?" Phoebe heard. "Hi, uh.. is Mr. Turner there?" She asked, she used the 'Mr' because if she just said 'Cole', the assistant would know that she know him in some way. "No, Sorry. But Mr. Turner is on a business trip. He'll be in Chicago for a few days. He had to run a case there. Would you like me to take a message and give him when he comes back?" She asked politely. "No.Thank you. I'll call him later" And Phoebe hung up, but a idea started to form in her mind, so she grabbed her car keys and left. 'Damn it, the column.' She thought. She ran back in her office and printed the column. She gave it to Elise's assistant and walked towards her car.  
  
Phoebe get in her car and drove to the manor. She was still thinking about Cole. She couldn't get him out of her head, she almost hit a car because of it. Once she reached the front door of the manor, she quickly opened it and ran in her room. The manor was empty, Paige was at work, Leo was with one of his charges and Piper was probably at P3. She fell on her bed... The bed she used to share with Cole... The bed where they spent wonderful nights together...The bed where she used to wake up in his strong arms, feeling the warmth of his naked body. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She said out loud. Cole was evil, Cole was bad... He tried to kill her and her sisters many times... He betrayed her more than one time...They get divorced... She wasn't in love with him anymore... was she? But Cole was so hot, so sexy... so yummy... His kisses were like heaven and his touch so soft... She could remember all the nights they spent here, making love... All the times he shimmered here in the middle of the night...The hot showers they had in the morning... She closed her eyes and imagined him shimmering in and laying down on top of her and kissing her... But when she opened her eyes, she was all alone in her room. "Damn it." She said, she was so hot. She got up and opened all the windows that were in her room. She sat back on her bed, she would swear she could smell his perfume...But once again it was just her mind playing tricks on her... Every time she was closing her eyes it was like if he was in front of her... and it was driving her crazy. She sighed one more time... She couldn't stay here, she had to see him, she wanted to see him, she needed to see him... She got up and walked out of the manor, and get in her car and she drove to the penthouse... She had a wonderful plan in mind...  
  
She arrived at Cole's building. "Good afternoon." She said to the porter of the building. "Good afternoon. How can I help you?" He asked. "Where is Mr. Treager?" She asked back. "Oh, Mr. Treager quit last week, he moved out to Baltimore. I'm the new porter. Dilan Granz." He explained. 'What a lucky I am, is better for my plan if he doesn't know me.' She thought. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Granz." She replied. "Nice to meet you too. Do you live here or...?" He asked curious. "I used to. Look, I need a favor" She said. "Yeah, tell me, what can I do for you?" He offered. "Don't get me wrong. Do you know Cole Turner?" She asked. "Yeah, the attorney from the penthouse. Of course." He answered. "Well, he's in a trip right now. All you have to do is call me when he comes back, Here's my number." She explained as she gave him a business card. "What? Are his girlfriend or something like that?" He asked confused. "Please, just that. I'll give you fifty bucks. And please don't tell him anything about this." She said. 'Wait a minute. Fifty bucks? Come on. Cole gives really good tips..I can't fight with that" She thought as she was arguing with herself in her mind. "You know what? I'll give you 100 bucks." She then said. The porter was just surprised but the money came good, he wanted to buy a DVD player and his wife didn't let him, so he took the money. "Alright." He agreed. "No matter time, day or hour. You let me know when he comes back. And no word about this." She adverted. "Ok. Ma'am. I'll let you know as soon as his shadow is here." The porter replied. "Good." She said and left with a smile. As soon as Cole will come back, he will be hers. again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-* So Guys, what do you think? Please review, we'll be back soon. 


	2. You're Everywhere

Hey, Guys. This story is for all the Phoebe&Cole fans.*We Charming_Prue and Beba Turner Halliwell* are co-writing this fic. We hope all of you enjoy it and please review, is very important for us. As much as we'd like we don't own any of the characters except for the ones we made up for this story. We don't get any money with our partnership or stories, we just do it for fun and for keep the hope in the real love..  
  
"Thanks to all of those who reviewed..."  
  
Chapter II You're everywhere  
  
Phoebe went back home. Piper was there. She smiled as she thought about the plan she had with the porter. "Weren't you supposed to be at work?" Piper asked to Phoebe. "Yeah." Phoebe vaguely, she was still thinking about Cole. She was really disappointed because he wasn't in town. 'Oh My God, Cole. When will I see you again?' she thought 'Chicago, Chicago' she repeated in her mind 'I've always hated Chicago' "Hello! Earth to Phoebe!" Piper said, waving her hand in front of her sister. Phoebe didn't realized that Piper was talking to her, she was too busy thinking about Cole. "What's wrong with you?" Piper asked. "Nothing, why?" Phoebe answered. "Oh no, I know you too well Phoebe Halliwell, and there's something. Look at yourself, you're all sweaty and you're not listening to me." Piper exclaimed. Phoebe realized that she was all sweaty, Piper was right, she was really hot. "Oh, oh, I know, it's a Succubus, isn't it?" Piper asked. "Remember, you were like this when you were linked to the Succubus." She added. "No, Piper it's not that." Phoebe said. The truth was that she didn't want to tell, she couldn't tell her sister that she was thinking all the time about Cole. Not mention the fact that she was having fantasies and mental loving meetings with him. "You must have a fever." Piper stated. "Yeah, it's probably a fever." Phoebe replied, she knew Piper wasn't going to give up easily. Piper took Phoebe's hand and dragged her to her room. 'No not my room. There, I'm gonna get worse. All is there. I can sense him there, I can feel him there, I can even smell him there. No I don't wanna go in there'' Phoebe thought, refusing in her mind "You're going to rest" Piper said. "Ah?" she asked coming back to earth "See?. You're going to rest missy" Piper ordered "Piper, I'm fine." Phoebe argued. "No, you're sick, now lay down." Piper ordered again. Phoebe sighed and laid down on her bed and Piper said: "Good girl." And with that she left the room and closed the door. Phoebe wasn't sick, she was insane, that was different. Her head was almost aching because of all the thoughts she was having about Cole... Suddenly, he shimmered in... Phoebe jumped and quickly got up. "Cole?" She asked. "Hi..." He just said. "What...what are you doing here?" She asked. "Well, I was in my room, in an hotel in Chicago and I was thinking about you... I think we need to talk about us, I mean, it can't be over, I know you still love me, even if you don't want to admit it." He said. "I need to tell you something too." She said. "What is it?" He asked. She walked next to him and kissed him passionately. Her hands were on his cheeks and her body pressed against his. Cole wrapped his arms around her. She was feeling a lot better now that she was in his arms...They continued to kiss, exploring each others mouths, savouring each other tastes, slowly and deeply. They fell on the bed, as usual, Cole was on top. "You should have told me this a long time ago." He said, between kisses. "Don't talk." She said as she kissed him again. She took away the sweater he was wearing and started running her hands on his bare chest. She loved his chest, she always did. Cole slid his right hand under her skirt, caressing her thigh, she also loved when he was doing this, it was driving her crazy, and making her feeling hotter. Then he took her hands in his and pulled them above her head, not breaking the kiss. Phoebe let out a loud moan when Cole started kissing her neck, teasing her with is tongue. Suddenly they heard the door opened. They both look at it and saw Piper standing in the doorway. "Piper?" Phoebe said. "Here, I get you some medicine for the fever." Piper said. "What?" Phoebe asked. She looked around the room, Cole was nowhere. It was just another dream, another trick that her mind was playing on her. "Oh, yeah, medicine. Thanks Piper." She quickly said, before Piper started asking questions. Piper handed her the medicine and some water. "Thanks." Phoebe said. "Sure sis, try to rest please." Piper said. "I will." Phoebe replied as Piper walked out and closed the door. Phoebe sighed...Cole was now an obsession for her... She was wondering why she was like this. *Were her hormones what were doing this to her? It happened to Paige once, she was dating almost all the guys at P3. Maybe it was because she hadn't been with a man lately, or maybe it was just because she realized that she was in still in love with Cole and that she couldn't move on, which was crazy, because she was the one who said that they should move on when she turned her back to him in the demonic wasteland. But after all she wasn't even thinking straight anymore, so the whole thing was still a mystery.  
  
After arguing a little more with herself, she decided try to focus in other things, so she decided to work in her advice column. She took two painkillers, of course that those only worked in headache not in guilt or lust and then she set up her laptop and start to check the mails. She started to type and looked like she was concentrate in what she was doing. ´Maybe my muse is around after all' she though, and with this thought she remembered all the episode with the muses. She remembered how frustrated and insecure Cole was because of the lost of his powers, but she always thought that no matter what powers he had or didn't have, the safest place for her was to be in his arms. 'Oh Cole' she sight and heard a knock in the door. "Yeah?" she said "Hey, Pheebs. Piper told you didn't feel good. Are you alright?" Leo asked concerned "Yeah, I'm Fine" she lied "You know Piper, sometimes she turns overprotective" "Are you sure?" he insisted "Yeah I am sure" she told him "Phoebe, remember that if you want to talk, you can talk to me. I'm your white lighter. You can trust me. Alright?" "Ok, thanks Leo. I'll be fine" she smiled "Alright. Look, Piper and Paige are in P3 and I'll meet them there you wanna come?" Leo asked "Oh, I think I'll pass this one" Phoebe replied "Ok. Bye" Leo said and orbs out. Phoebe just took another letter and started to read it. And suddenly she threw it away and took another, read it and did the same. "What's wrong with this people?!" she yelled angrily. "Can't they ask something different? I'm sick of men cheating on their wives, children with doubts about careers, men who want to say to the world they are gays!!! Why don't they ask things this like : **Dear Phoebe: why is Cole so hot? Or Why is Cole the best guy in bed in the world? Or even Why with just a smile he can make me melt? Why is Cole in Chicago? Why isn't he at the penthouse? Why isn't he making love to me right now?**" "OH GOD. Oh God. I'm in trouble. What am I saying? I'm crazy"  
  
Noticing that she couldn't keep working, she turned off the laptop and decided to watch some Tv. When she started to scan the channels looking for something to watch, this is what she found: - Selling things - Selling things - Opinion - 'I don't like the politic' she though - Selling - Selling 'damn, do all the channels sell things?' - 'Batman? No, he's gay' - Ghost in the scene with the clay and the **ohh my god, my darling...** "Ghost? Wow, this is so romantic.. and I don't need anything romantic right now - Soap opera with people kissing - Soap Opera with love and romantic scenes - Soap Opera "Damn!! Today the Tv sucks!" she protested - 'Good, Fox and she smiled ...oh "Titanic" Oh, she said sadly "I saw it with Cole" she then started to remember that she cried.. And he hugged her and. that they made love that night. "Oh God" she said crying "I love that movie but. I can't take it anymore" and with this she turn off the tv and realized that she couldn't do anything else but think about Cole. Three hours later, she couldn't sleep and turn on the tv but this time she went straight to **Boomerang of Cartoon Network** but then realized that Cole liked old cartoons, so she just found that she had to face the fact.. that Cole was in everything she would think, see, watch, hear, smell and taste. For her Cole was in everywhere and everything, she needed to see him, to touch him, to kiss him...She didn't think that she would be able to live one more day without him, with all this burning lust which was driving her crazy.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"You can ask us (in your review) to add you in our list for update, just let us know and we'll be glad to send you an email everytime we update a chapter." 


	3. Baby I'm back

Hey, Guys. This story is for all the Phoebe&Cole fans.*We Charming_Prue and Beba Turner Halliwell* are co-writing this fic. We hope all of you enjoy it and please review, is very important for us. As much as we'd like we don't own any of the characters except for the ones we made up for this story. We don't get any money with our partnership or stories, we just do it for fun and for keep the hope in the real love….  
  
Thanks to all of those who reviewed...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
** Baby I'm Back**  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
  
Phoebe was getting worse by the days. She was like a zombie by now. She just got up in the morning, after a sleepless night, called to Cole's office from home, went to Cole's office, then went to work, called to Cole's office again countless times, she went to Cole's offices again at lunchtime, she went back to work, she came back to Cole's office and then to home again. That was the routine in the last few days. She didn't want to talk to someone about it. Elise had called her down twice because of her column, she just was giving crazy advises to the people. And the night were probably the worst of all, she just spent all night long thinking about every time she and Cole were together. From the first to the last. From the first kiss to the last one. Each touch, each caress, each sweet word, each 'I Love you', each time they slept in each other arms, each time they made love….she was getting insane, she kept having fantasies about him, but she knew that she would soon see him again…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mr. Turner" The blond assistant greeted politely  
"Hello Sara. Please to my office" He gently ordered as he made his way into his office and she nodded and followed him in as well.  
"How was your flight?" She asked to make conversation.  
"Good, very good." He answered as he pulled a pile of files out of his briefcase.   
"So, tell me.. how are things here? Caught me up." He said without looking at her.  
"Ok, you won the Gump's, Hood's and Rojas cases." She told him.  
"Yes!" He said happily with a smile.  
"You'll have a meeting with Mr. Jackman next Wednesday." She said as she read in her agenda.  
"Uh…you received this invitation to a Charity cocktail is from Londin Corp, so everyone is gonna be there, is next Friday night." She told him as she handled him the white envelope.  
"Good, what else?" He asked looking down in the documents he had in his desk.  
"Well, I have to inform you that you lost the Lane's Case." She said as she checked in her pad.  
"What?!" He said angrily and looked up at her.  
"Well, in the end the court accept the fact that the evidence was manipulated so that put the scale to their side. And the judge accepted the appellations." She explained.  
"So, Because the evidence?!" He replied angrily.  
"Yeah, that's why the investigation is still open." She said.  
"But he was guilty! I know it, actually I got two witnesses who certificated that he did it!" He sighed.  
"Alright, please gather all the information again belonged to the case to check it out." He asked her.   
"I already did it." She said very proudly.  
"What?" He asked surprised.  
"When I learnt about the case I knew you would 're-check' everything, so I gather all the files." She explained with a smile.  
"Excellent. So just call the witnesses and ask them to come tomorrow morning." He told her gently.   
Actually he was very surprised of how efficient this new assistant was. He had just hired her two weeks ago, because the last assistant the only thing she could do was talk by the office's phone, keeping the phone line busy most of the time and gossip around about everything, including Cole's stuff. All the company knew about Cole's situation with Phoebe and about important cases, so Cole was very happy when he fired her.  
"Alright." She nodded with a smile.  
"I think that's it." She said reading in her pad again.  
"No, wait a minute." She remembered.  
"Actually someone came. She was not very tall, dark hair, brown eyes, very pretty, she was very anxious, it seemed like she really needed to see you." She tried to explain.  
"Did she tell you her name? Or a message?" He asked curious.  
"No, but the first time she came, she asked for one of your former assistants 'Katie'."  
'Katie' Cole thought and then started to think 'Katie was the last of my assistants Phoebe met. Yeah, it must be Phoebe, because Phoebe never met Emma or Sara' then Cole pull out a picture of Phoebe from his drawer.  
"Was this woman?" He asked Sara as he showed the picture to her.  
"Yes." She said affirmably.  
"Didn't she tell you anything?"  
"Nope, she just came and asked for you and then left." She answered.  
'She must had needed my help to vanquish some demon.' Cole concluded in his thoughts.  
"She came like four or five times in the last couple days. True, I lost the count. She came several times." She admitted.  
"Really?" Cole asked curious.  
"Yeah, actually she also called. Several times too. At first I didn't know it was her, but when she came I recognized the voice."  
"What did she tell you when she called?" He asked.  
"She just asked for you and then hung up, but she did it Countless times everyday." She explained.  
'She definitely needed help with a demon.' He thought   
"Who is she?" She asked and put him out of his thought.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have dared. I'm so ashamed-" She tried to apologized and he cut her off.  
"It's ok. She's my wife. Ex- wife." He said, he still wasn't used to say 'Ex-wife'.  
"I'm so sorry things didn't work out." She said sincerely.  
"Yeah, so do I." He said sadly.  
"So..." He said trying to avoid the subject.  
"It seems like you ran the office very well while I was in Chicago. I have to catch up in some stuff, so why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off?" He offered.  
"Really?" She said happily.  
"Yeah, you deserve it. And besides you told me you had to study, so… I'll see you tomorrow." He said.   
Sara studied at nights, she was in the last year in college to get a degree in paralegal, Cole agreed to hire her if she was efficient, besides she asked him because she really needed the job. And until now, Cole didn't regret his decision.  
"Thank you, Mr. Turner." She said and walked off as Cole was still wondering himself why Phoebe was looking for him.   
'Should I call her? No, if she really needs me, I'll wait she comes for my help.' He determined.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Phoebe hang up her phone and she smiled. HE was back... Cole was back... The porter just called her to tell her that Mr. Turner was back in town. This porter was worth the 100 bucks Phoebe gave him. She smiled even more at the thought of Cole. She got up, grabbed her purse and drive to the penthouse.  
She winked at the porter while she passed him and he thought that this girl was a fool, he had just called her 5 minutes ago and she was already here.  
Phoebe was in the elevator. She sighed with relief, her dreams, her fantasies were about to come true.  
She knocked on the door. Cole went back home, he has taken his afternoon off as well. He needed to rest a little, so he could work in the Lane's case again, his trip in Chicago has been exhausted.  
"Come in." He said as he heard the knock on the door, still looking at the mess of papers and documents he had in the table  
Phoebe smiled, his voice, she missed him so much.  
She opened the door and ran over him and hugged him tightly.  
"God Cole, it's so good to see you again." She said.  
Cole was shocked. The last time he saw Phoebe she told him that she felt nothing about him, there was no love, no pain, no fear, no anger...just nothing. It broke Cole's heart, hearing those words coming out from her mouth was too hard to handle.  
Cole pulled her away and said: "What are you doing here?"  
He wasn't really pleased to see her because every time she was around him, he was suffering, suffering to not be able to touch her anymore. And now she was almost jumping on him and hugging him, was she trying to make him suffer even more? He loved being next to her, he loved when she was hugging him, he loved to smell her scent, but he didn't want her to touch him if it wasn't because she was still in love with him.  
"Are you in troubles because of demons? You came here to ask me to help you right?" He asked.  
"No, actually I came here to see you." She replied.  
"Oh." He simply said.  
Since when does Phoebe come to the penthouse to see him? There was something that Cole couldn't explain, she was acting so different since the last time they met.  
Phoebe came closer to him and kissed him on the lips.  
Cole almost lost himself in the kiss. It was so good to feel her lips against his...  
'You have to fight it.' He said to himself.   
'You've been trying to forget her so hard, don't fall again Turner, otherwise you're going to be heartbroken again and you know how it hurts.' It was like if another Cole was talking in his head, and this other Cole was right, maybe Phoebe just came here to hurt him more than he already was, and he wouldn't let that happen, not again, not ever.  
He pushed Phoebe away from him.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He almost yelled.  
"I just want to be with you." She said, she never thought that he could push her away like this. Wasn't he in love with her anymore?  
"I'm sorry Phoebe, after all the things you did to me, all the things you said to me, all the things I went through because of you...I don't think we can be together again." He explained.  
"What?" Phoebe said. She was shocked but then she realized that she has been very mean to him... She wished she had never said those horrible things to him.  
"It's over Phoebe." He said.  
He couldn't believe was he just said, he loved her more than everything on earth but he didn't want her to hurt him again.  
"No Cole, it can't be over, I need you." She said as she walked closer to him.  
"It's too late." He said.  
Phoebe put her hands on his cheeks and said: "No Cole, please, don't say this, I know you still love me." She begged.  
Cole pushed her towards the door and said: "Like you said a billion times before, I'm evil and I'll always be and you have to move on with your life, without me, even if I still love you." He said.  
"I want to be with you, I know you can be good." She protested.  
"Well, maybe you should have though about this before say all those things to me, before try to vanquish me, before saying that you didn't love me anymore." He said.  
He opened the door and said: "Now go."  
Phoebe looked down and Cole dragged her out of the penthouse. He walked back in and closed the door.  
It was very hot inside the penthouse, so he decided to take off his clothes. He took off his pants and unbuttoned his shirt.  
He heard someone knocking on the door. He walked towards it and opened it, and he saw the last person he was expecting...It was Phoebe again...  
"Cole we need to talk." She said. Suddenly she noticed that he was only wearing his boxer and that his shirt was unbuttoned, she felt like she was going to faint. He was so hot...She couldn't believe it...He was handsome, yummy, irresistible, sexy, extraordinary, gorgeous...He was just perfect.  
"Talk about what?" He asked coldly.  
She was so lost in her thoughts about him that she had forget what she wanted to say to him. She was still having hallucinations about him. Right now for example she was thinking that she was kissing him passionately while running her hands on his bare chest, her body pressed against his. That he was kissing her back with the same passion and that he was slowly unbuttoning her blouse.  
"Phoebe!" He said, annoying.   
She snapped out of her thoughts and said: "Sorry."  
"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked.  
"Us." She answered firmly.  
"Us?" He asked confused.  
"There's not 'Us' anymore, Phoebe. You said it yourself. Look, I've suffered to much because all this, and now I'm starting to accept the fact that we can't be together because of all that happened between us. So…You're here telling me that you want me again is not helping me to move on. I'm trying very hard to start a new life." Cole explained angrily.  
"Cole, I know I hurt you..." Phoebe started.  
"Yeah, That's true." Cole intervened.  
"Let me finish." She said waving her hand... "But I realized that I still love you."  
"I don't believe you!" He quickly said.  
"But I really do. I need you and I want to be with you again. Start from the beginning." She said with hope.  
"That was exactly what I proposed to you like a zillion times after I came back from the wasteland, and you just insulted me, humiliated me and pushed me away over and over again and now you come and say that you love me? No, Phoebe. I'm not your toy, which you can take with you and then push me away whenever you please." Cole said.  
"But..." And Cole cut her off.  
"No buts. It's to late. It's over, Phoebe." He replied. "Now, Go home." He added.  
Phoebe just couldn't believe how she had screwed it with Cole. She was the worst biggest bitch in the world, or unless she felt that way. He was right. She was the one who said it was over.  
"Alright." She said. "But I'll come back." And with this she left suppressing the tears to fall, leaving Cole in a sea of confusion...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Please REVIEW...Thanks a lot...  
  
  
You can ask us (in your review) to add you in our list for update, just let us know and we'll be glad to send you an email everytime we update a chapter. 


	4. How I really feel towards you

Hey everyone...Here's the new chapter...  
Thanks a lot to all the people who already reviewed our story...Keep reviewing Please! THANKS.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
**How do I really feel towards you?**  
  
  
Next Morning. Cole was ready for work, he had got a shower and get dressed. he heard a knock on the door.  
'Probably Sara.' He thought.  
He walked towards the door and opened it and without looking at the person who was standing in front of him he said: "Hey Sara, come in please."  
"Sara?" Phoebe asked.  
Cole looked at her.  
"Damn it Phoebe what are you doing here?!" He asked back.  
"I told you I'd be back." She replied. "And here I am. By the way Who's Sara?" She asked.  
"My new assistant." He replied.  
"Oh, that bitc...I mean beautiful girl I saw at your office." She said while thinking 'Big boobs blonde bitch. Hey that's 'B4''   
"The one you called like 300 times when I was in Chicago, yeah, that's her." He replied.  
"Ok, now goodbye Phoebe, I have to go to work." He said, closing the door.  
She stopped him and said: "Wait, wait, Cole, maybe we can have breakfast together, now."  
"I already had breakfast." He replied.  
Phoebe sighed. "Yeah, but why don't we take something for 'dessert'' or I don't know a 'coffee' before work?" She proposed seductively.   
Cole knew exactly what she meant by 'dessert and coffee'. He could see her lustful look and of course he was tempted but he just couldn't fall again, so he just said "No" with a very serious expression, not knowing where he got that will from.   
'Damn it!' She though. She needed to find something to tell him to stay with him, and try to make him change his mind about their relationship.  
"I think we really need to talk." She tried again.  
"Talk about us? I told you all I had to say yesterday." He said.  
Of all a sudden, she kissed him passionately. It was a wonderful kiss, Cole loved it, he was ready to kiss her back... Her lips were so sweet, so warmth and her tongue playing with his... it was diving him crazy... But he fought it and didn't kiss her back, he didn't wrapped his arms around her... He just acted like if he didn't care about this amazing kiss.  
Then she pulled away and asked: "Did it make you change your mind about us?"  
Cole was more and more confused by Phoebe's attitude, it was like if she was a Cole addict...She was ready to do everything to get him back and Cole wondered what happened to her...  
'Maybe someone knocked her head too hard.' Cole thought and he laughed at it.  
"It makes you laugh?" Phoebe asked.  
"Are you kidding me?" She added.  
"I just gave you one of my best kisses and all you do is laugh? What's wrong with you, did you turn gay or something?" She asked, almost angry.  
"No, no, the kiss was nice but you're acting weird that's what makes me laugh, and the kiss didn't change anything...There's not us anymore." He replied.  
"Nice, that's all? I remember the time when only one on my kiss could turn you on." She said.  
"That's all in the past." He lied without looking at her, of course her kiss had turned him on. But He really had to find out what was going on with his wife...ex-wife...   
"Phoebe. I'd really love to talk, well, actually I wouldn't. Anyway I have to go to work, It's getting late for me. So, please. Bye." He said.  
"Don't you understand? We need to fix this." She protested  
"There's nothing to fix, Phoebe. Look, I don't know what's going on with you. You've been acting strange the last few times we've met." Cole explained.  
"Strange?" Phoebe asked.  
"After you sent me to hell, Yes." He answered and when Phoebe was about to say something her cell phone rang.   
"Aren't you going to answer?" He asked her.  
"No." She simply said.   
"Look, Cole I know that I've been- " And she was interrupted by the cell phone again and she just decided to ignore it.   
"Cole, I think we could talk and work this-" But the ringing was already annoying what made Cole reacts.  
"Why don't you just pick up the damn phone?!" He demanded upset, at this the only Phoebe's reaction was threw the phone, letting it fall to the grown.   
"Because this is more important." She replied.   
"Cole. I love you." She started again.  
Phoebe decided to show to Cole what she was able to do... She wanted to make him feel the way she way feeling for the last few days.  
Of course Cole biggest wish was to kiss Phoebe, to make love to her, but if it was just for a moment, he didn't want it to happen, it if was not for ever it wasn't worth it.  
Phoebe wrapped her arms around Cole neck and pressed her body against his, and she kissed him again.  
"I want to be with you, I need you, I dreamt about you, I almost became insane, all I could do was thinking about you, day and night, I almost get fired, I was feeling hot, I was wanting you more and more everyday, my mind was playing tricks on me making me believe that you were with me, making love to me..." She said.  
"I want to be with you, forever." She added before kissing him again, hoping that he would break down and kiss her passionately and make love to her.   
'Wow, she's crazy.' Cole thought.  
'She's under a spell or something.' He thought again.  
"Did someone cast a spell on you?" He asked.  
Phoebe sighed, she was getting very bored now, why the hell was he talking instead of kissing her and touching her with his hot hands?  
"No, I just think that I'd lost my mind when I said that I didn't love you and now, all I want is to be with you." She explained.  
So that was it... She just wanted to be with him again...Because she decided that it was like this, he was supposed to say yes, he was supposed to agree with her every words. He did all she said when he was human, well, almost everything she was saying, but this time it was not going to be this way, this time, he won't be her toy...  
"Phoebe, this is some kind of sick game? Because is not funny! After you told without shame what I was and where I could go I don't believe you." He said and the phone started to ring again.  
Phoebe just grabbed it up from the grown and saw 'Bay Mirror Calling' in the screen.   
'Damn you Elise!' She though.   
Then Cole started to feel the temptation grow and grow, as she was still there. How could he have her there so close and so far at the same time. So without thinking, he looked deep in her eyes and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  
She relaxed in his arms, and lost herself in his kiss.  
'God it's so good.' She thought. And again she felt like she was going to faint. She moaned as he kissed her more hungrily. He shimmered the both of them in his room and the fell on the bed. The bed that used to theirs, and where all the memories of entire nights of love still reminded fresh. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, not breaking their kiss.  
Of all a sudden, he pulled away and said: "Sorry, I can't."  
"Wh-What?" She asked.  
"I said I can't." He said.  
"You can't? What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled as she started buttoning her blouse.  
"Every time I kiss you I hear you in my head saying that I'm evil and that we can't be together, it's really disturbing." He explained.  
"You better go, Sara will be here in a minute and I don't want her to find you here." He added.  
"Oh, you don't want her to see me here? Do you screw with her?" She asked.   
She was really angry now, and the fact that Cole could be dating someone else, that someone else could touch him where Phoebe was used to touch him or that this bitch could undress him, waking up next to him, feeling his strong arms around her, making breakfast for him, kissing him, or even looking at him, it was just making her jealous and crazy.  
"It's not of your business." He coldly replied.  
She was about the yell at him but he stopped her and said with a smile: "I'm not dating her, we're just working together. But if that were the case, it doesn't matter, because I'm a free man now, right?"  
"I mean, I'm single again, so I can fool around if I want to." He added, he knew she'd become even more furious with that comment.  
"I won't leave until you tell me that I can come back tonight." She said, crossing her arms.  
Cole smiled, he loved when she was angry, she was beautiful when she was angry, and she was even more beautiful when she was jealous, in fact she was beautiful all the time.  
"Okay." He said as he sighed to show her that he was upset.  
Phoebe smiled and walked out of the room. Cole followed her.   
"See you later." She said as she blew a kiss to him.  
She smiled at him and walked out of the penthouse.  
Cole didn't know why he kissed her... He didn't know why he shimmered the both of them in his room... He wanted her but he wanted to be sure that he wasn't doing a huge mistake before falling into her arms again.  
Of course that after these last meetings he was having with her he's just gotten more confused.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
It was like 11 o clock and Cole's meeting with the witnesses of the Lane's Case was already over. Cole couldn't stop thinking about Phoebe's strange behaving. Cole was very confused. Did she really still love him? It was hard to believe it after all what had happened. After all the things they said to each other, especially all the things she said to him. Cole was starting to put his life in order again, he was getting use to the life as a human. He just did his work and use his powers to save someone or something now and them, and the most important thing was that he was starting to accept the fact that Phoebe didn't love him anymore and now this? Suddenly overnight she loves him again? Or was that she never stopped loving him? Cole couldn't concentrate thinking about this.   
"Are you alright Mr. Turner?" Sara asked Cole pulling him out of his thoughts.   
"Ah…Yeah. I'm fine." He simply said to her.  
"You look a little...I don't know distracted." She told him.  
"Why don't you take a break? If you like I can come back later to finish this." She offered while she started to get up.  
"Ah… No." He said.  
"I mean, I'll take the break, but don't go. Please sit down" He added.  
She nodded and sat down again.  
"It's just that… I really need to talk to someone. And you've shown to be a very discreet person and I think I can trust you." He started.  
"Of course you can, Mr. Turner. Although I barely know you I think you're a good person and I really have you in great esteem." She said as she smiled at him.  
"Thank you." Cole smiled as well.  
"So… what's in your mind?" She asked expecting for a request.   
Of course in someway she had an vague idea of what was going on. She just noticed it. Not because she were gossip around or something, it was instinct. She noticed the changes in him, the truth was that she was very involved in the Psychology thing, she studied it at college and she always was takings courses and things like that. Sometimes she looked at herself more like a Psychologist than a lawyer, and she was very good at it. Sometimes she could help people and friends with emotional crisis, and it seemed that this time it would be her boss.  
"I don't know what to do. I feel very confused." He said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Alright. I'll start for the beginning. I… I really loved my wife but in the end of our marriage we were like two strangers, in some way, Suddenly everything was over. We got divorce and I was like dead in life, literally. And then after an awful divorce I was getting over it, but...now-"  
"She came back." She completed.   
"Yeah, and I'm not pretty sure if I really had got over it or I don't know. Now she's looking for me again, she calls me and goes to my place and…" He sighed "she was the one who asked for the divorce. She said she didn't love me. She said she hated me… and now she wants me back."  
"Look, with all my respect I gotta tell you. That she's crazy." She said sincerely and Cole just chuckled.   
"No, The truth is that while she wasn't there you could start to move on without think, you just tried to get over it. But when she comes back all the job you've done falls down. And you realized that you hadn't really moved on like you though." She explained.  
"What has she told you?. If I can know." She asked.  
"She just told me that wants me back. That we can be together and that kind of things." He said   
"Of course that I'm tempted, she has so much power over me, but I can't let myself give in to her. Not again. I suffered to much the last times." He added.  
"Last times?" She remarked. "You mean this is not the first time?"  
"Well, after we got married, yes. Before, it happened like twice." He simply answered.  
"The typical unstable couple." She concluded and murmured more to herself.  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
"Uh…nothing. Look. The more important thing here, is how do you feel towards her? It seems to me that you still love her. And once you have put your feelings and emotions straight you have to find out why the relationship didn't work out before."  
'Because I'm a freaking demon.' He though.  
"Then you have to talk to her. You have to make her be straight and sincere with you. It's the only way-" She explained and he cut her off.  
"But I'm not her toy. She can't say I love you and the other day say I hate you and then change to I love you again." He discussed.  
"OK. I understand that. You have your pride, I get it. But before that, you already proved yourself that don't love her anymore?"  
This made Cole think about things, about everything. He does still love her, more than life. But was his pride more important than his love for her.  
"I still love her." He admitted almost in a whisper, but she could hear him.  
"So is your pride more important than your love for her? Or you can just forgive her and start over again? Or you even have other choice you could get her completely and defiantly out of you life and then spend all life wonder whether it could have been or not." She said.   
Actually, every word she said was true. And Cole know it, but sometimes we need other people to tell us the things so we can actually listen to them. It was incredible the way Cole could talk to Sara with that confides and trust.   
"Remember that not matter what, the important is that you feel happy. Sometimes we just suppressed ourselves to happiness just because stupid things like the pride, stubbornness and ego. Because if you see very well those are stupid." She said and he just smiled at that.   
"But… what do I do? Tell me." He told her.  
"No. I can't. You have to find out by yourself what you should do." She said and made her way to the door and he called for her again.  
"Sara…" And she turned to him again.  
"Thank you." He said and she smiled.   
Sara thought and could feel he was a good guy and she really wanted to help him but for now, he had to get through this by himself.  
After Sara left the office Cole spend the next three hours thinking about the situation. Of course that during that while Phoebe called to the office like five times but Sara aware of the situation just told her that he was in an important meeting. Cole though that for now he was clear. He still loved Phoebe, but the problem was did she still love him back? Did she wanted to be with him again or was it just for one night, just to have fun and sex? Because if she didn't he wouldn't take that risk again. So the next step was find out how Phoebe really felt towards him and an idea started to form in his mind.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
After following him for almost two hours, he finally could led him to a lonely back street and suddenly he pushed him against the wall and grabbed him by the throat.  
"Oh Dear God!" He said very fearfully to Cole.  
"Not exactly". Cole replied sarcastically.   
"Look, I won't kill you. Unless not for now. I need you to do a work for me." He said.  
"Yeah, right as if I would do some kind of work for you." He said.  
"After what you did to me, I think you own it me." Cole reminded him.  
"Hey, I swear I had nothing to do with what happened to the two of you."   
"Oh, really? So you didn't bring us together?" Cole demanded.  
"I can be Cupid, but I'm not that perfect." Cupid argued.   
Of course that at first the idea of ask Cupid for help was ridiculous, but Cole was really desperate and Cupid was the only one that could help him in find what he wanted to know, and besides the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with any demon.  
"If it weren't for you, maybe I could had killed her in the first place." Cole told him.  
So he remembered the time when everything was ready and perfect. Andras had done his job and all he had to do was finish it, and kill her, and when he had the perfect moment because she was vulnerable and was in looking for comfort, he realized that he couldn't do it. He had fallen in love with his victim, and not just a victim, but a witch.  
"No, you couldn't had. I didn't do anything, but I didn't stop it either. You two were destined to meet and fall in love. You are souls mates. So, when you met you didn't need of me… and I just gave you a little push, a little help." He confessed and then he noticed he had screwed it with this comment.   
It was the truth, he didn't do anything, everything was just fate, all they had to do was to meet, and in some way he accelerated the process.  
"What do you mean?" Cole asked.  
"Nothing. Well, I can't help you in whatever you're planning, so if you excuse me I have some couples to bring together." Cupid said trying to leave off Cole, when he suddenly took off the ring from Cupid's finger.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Cupid asked angrily.  
"How are you gonna unite your couples without your stupid ring?" Cole asked with a smile.  
"Alright. I warn you that I'm not doing anything dirty." Cupid said.  
"I need you to find out how Phoebe feels towards me." Cole commanded.  
"What?" Cupid reacted.  
"You must be crazy or something. The last time I met her she laughed at me! And she just blamed me for not give her the real love of her life."   
"But you can see the love, so you can tell me." Cole said.  
"After what happened the least she could do is vanquish me. For the way I see it, you two had a great love but the TWO of you screwed it." Cupid explained.  
"Let's say it this way. If you don't do what I'm asking I'll kill you." Cole said, of course he wouldn't do that, if Phoebe hated him, or at least that was what he though, she would hate him even more foe kill Cupid. It would be just like kill the chance of love for other persons.  
"Well, you can kill me. Then, they gonna send other guy to do the job." Cupid replied.  
"And then I'll destroy the ring. So if I don't have love anyone won't have it either." Cole treated.   
So Cupid didn't have another choice.   
"Alright." He sighed and agreed.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
By the time that Cupid met Cole again, he was already at the penthouse.   
"So...?" Asked Cole.   
He was really anxious. He wanted to know. All was a dilemma for him right now. Did she love him or not?  
"What do you think?" Cupid played with him.  
"If I would have known something I wouldn't have looked for you." He replied coldly.  
"It was too easy."  
"I'm not in the mood for games. Tell me." With that, Cole grabbed the ring in one hand and a energy ball appeared in the other one. The energy ball was in direction towards the ring.   
"Alright, alright, no need to get mad. The girl is deeply in love with you, she's crazy about you, she only has one thing in mind: To have you back. It's like she doesn't have oxygen. She loves you more that anything." Cupid replied.   
Cole was stunned at this. He could feel the hope and illusions again.  
"Really?" Cole asked, he was surprised that Phoebe was feeling this way.  
It was hardly to believe but it was true.   
"And you still ask me that? At first she felt anger, so much anger that she was blind. That anger kept her thinking about that she wouldn't go through anything similar again, and that's why she lost her trust and her fears took her over, but once the anger was gone, she realized that she still loves you and that she doesn't care to take all the risks again for you." He explained.  
"So why didn't she just tell me all this?" Cole asked.  
"Because, she's been so stubborn and she didn't want to admit it."  
"She still loves me?" Cole asked one more time.  
Cupid nodded and said: "She always has loved you. Trust me."   
"My work here is done, so, my ring please." He demanded.  
"I've already lost all an afternoon of work because of you." Cupid complained.  
Cole gave him his ring back, smiling.  
"You can leave now." Cole said, still smiling.   
"Oh, I will. The love is waiting for me to come to distribute it. So, Romeo… think very well what are you gonna do. She loves you. Do something and please, please, pretty please…don't screw it this time!"   
Cupid left and Cole sat down on a chair, Phoebe was in love with him, it was amazing. They were going to be together again...But not so fast... First it was time for payback... Cole wanted to have some fun with Phoebe before they come back together... He smiled even more at the thought of what he was going to do to her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
PLEASE R&R...THANKS.  
  
Want to join the update list? Give us your email in one of your reviews... 


	5. Payback time has just started, Baby

Hey Guys, We're back!!! Here's is more, we hope you enjoy it!! Thank you for all your reviews, those mean a lot to us!!! Thank you ... and Sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes that some of you remarked in your reviews, it's just that the English is our second language Charming-Prue (French) and Beba Turner-Halliwell (Spanish), so sometimes the ideas just come out and we start to type without realizing we've got details and mistakes, we'll try to be very careful with those in the future. Thank you Guys for your support!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**Payback time has just started, Baby**   
  
Cole was sitting on his couch, watching TV. His day has been exhausted and it was already late, but he has learnt something really interesting and important for him today, Phoebe was in love with him and she wanted him back. His shirt was unbuttoned and out of his pants. He heard someone knocking at the door. Of course that by this point he already knew who it was.  
"You can come in Phoebe." He shouted.  
Phoebe opened the door and asked with a big smile: "Were you waiting for me honey?"  
"No, but you're the only one who comes here five times in a day and who calls to my office every five minutes." He said.  
She closed the door and walked towards him.  
"So... Did you think about 'us' today?" She asked, noticing his shirt unbuttoned.  
"Yeah, actually, I did." He replied.  
"And...?" Phoebe expecting for an answer   
"Nothing." He lied.  
"Nothing?" Phoebe chuckled.  
"Exactly, everything is the same way since the last time we talked" He said.  
"Oh...well, maybe I can stay here tonight and make you change your mind." She proposed as she started running her hands on his bare chest.  
"Ok. I wouldn't mind, you could sleep on the couch." He said as he got up and started to make his way towards his room.  
"Are you sure there's no place for me in other room?" She asked seductively and looking straight to Cole's bedroom, making him turns towards her.  
  
"Well, the guest room is available, but I accidentally burnt the nightstand tracing a demon, and then the fire took the lamp and the TV... and well, they blew up and now the room is a mess. It was the night before I left to Chicago, that's why I haven't fixed it yet. Tomorrow, they'll come to fix it. That's why I don't think you should sleep there." He explained.  
"But, don't worry. I'll give a pillow and a blanket. Be right back." And he entered to his room and then came back with a pillow and a blanket and handled them to Phoebe.   
She was just shocked for the behaving of Cole. He was acting like she was some kind of stranger or like she was a cousin who needs a place to spend the night. And it wasn't like that, for God's sake. She was the woman that loved him and she was sure he still loved her back. She was the reason for him to turn good and fight against what he was. She was the person who could make him feel in heaven... she was his wife, well ex-wife. But Phoebe still has hopes, she knew that she had to gain something with him tonight so she just walked towards him and take the items he offered.  
"Thank you." She just said.  
"Alright, it's a really warm night, don't you think?" He asked and she nodded.  
"Not warm enough to stop us enjoying each other heat in bed." She said, with her now usual seductive tone.  
"Maybe, but you know what I'm gonna do?" He continued trying to sound casual. I'll just go to my room, take off every item of cloth I'm wearing, take a cold shower and then go to bed and sleep all naked." He described.   
At this Phoebe's breath became heavy and she started to sweat. Just the thought of Cole all naked in bed made turned her on. She didn't know what else to say... Her thought about Cole naked was keeping her from thinking straight.   
"A great plan, isn't it?" He asked her with a chuckle and no giving her time to reply he just entered to his room and closed the door.  
She sat down on the couch and sighed.  
In a little while Phoebe could hear the shower imagining the water running in Cole's body and memories started to come back. Memories of the times when they shared that shower and did a lot of things there.   
Deep in those thoughts, suddenly Cole came out of the room and went to the kitchen.   
"I need a glass of water." He said as he passed Phoebe with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Phoebe was dying there with desire.   
'Phoebe, you're the most stupid bitch on the face of the earth.' She thought.  
'You gave up not just on a man like this, but the one you love for stubbornness.' And then once again her thoughts were interrupted by Cole who came closer to her.  
"Make yourself at home. Good night." He whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek very close to her lips.   
He was still a little wet so Phoebe could feel drops of water in her face and just the though of the drops touching Cole's skin and then hers make her shiver. After this Cole come in his room, closed the door and locked it.  
When Phoebe saw herself alone in the living room, all the memories started to wake up again. She stared at all the place and focused in every point. Every point had a meaning to her. She still could see the image of the two of them loving each other in every spot. The kitchen, the grown next to the fireplace, the living room's carpet, the shower, the bathtub, the piano, the couch she was sitting on right now, the chair to watch television...and that without mention the bedroom and even the guest room.   
The guest room happened, maybe twice when they had a fight and one of then ended up sleeping there but the other couldn't resist it and was looking for apologizes, in the end they started to make it up right there. The good side of living in a place of their own was that they could have privacy and freedom to do whatever in wherever they wanted to. It wasn't like in the manor, they never did anything out of the bedroom, but it was with the constant fear of being caught in action.   
Phoebe realized she couldn't let this happen, she couldn't let Cole sleep naked and alone in his room while she would sleep all alone in the living room.  
Cole never resisted to her, it never happened before, so she thought that if she knocked on his door he would open it and let her sleep with him, both naked.  
She smiled, her plan was going to work, she knew it, Cole wouldn't be able to resist to her during a long time.  
She got up and walked next to Cole's bedroom door and started to knock.  
"Cole, c'mon baby, open the door." She said.  
As Cole didn't answered she said: "You know I feel really hot as well."  
"You can use the bathroom if you want, feel free to have a cold shower, it won't bother me, I already had mine." Cole replied.  
Phoebe sighed, it wasn't going to be easy.  
"I'm almost on fire Cole, you're the only one who can do something to help me. Please" She tried again.  
"Goodnight Phoebe." Cole said.  
Some minutes after she gave up on her door's plan and stopped hitting the door, she heard Cole opening the door and coming out in his boxers.   
"Oh, how could I leave you here like this?" He said trying to make some drama.   
At this Phoebe got happy and excited.   
'Finally he changed his mind. yay!!!!!' She though and then she saw Cole passing her and going straight to the table and grabbed his laptop.  
"You must need charge." He said.  
"Wh- what? All that drama for your laptop?" She asked angrily.  
"Yeah, I just forgot it. You know how much it means to me, and I can't let it spend the night here with all this hot." He explained.  
''You can't let your laptop spend the night here, but you make me sleep on the couch?'' She asked.  
''Yeah, you see... the laptop doesn't think I'm evil.'' He said with a grin.   
''And never lost her trust in me or tried to vanquish me." He added.  
Phoebe sighed one more time and Cole walked back in his room and once again he locked the door.  
She finally decided to lay down on the couch, she rested her head on the pillow but she didn't covered her self with the blanket because it was really warm in the living room. She struggled hard with herself to stop thinking about Cole...Of course that she had other choice, she could go to the manor and sleep very comfortable in her own bed, and not in a couch, but she just couldn't leave knowing Cole sleeping in the next room. She closed her eyes and a moment later, she fell asleep and started to dream, the truth it wasn't a dream at all, what she started to dream had actually happened while they were together, and like every night lately she started to relive in her dreams moments between both of them.  
  
****Cole was in the penthouse playing the piano very focused. He had just come back from work, he took off this tie and suit jacket, he had unbuttoned some buttons of his sky blue shirt and just sat to play. He used to do this when he felt in the mood and Phoebe love it. Cole was very concentrated playing a very romantic piece of Chopin and Phoebe walked out from the bedroom wearing a sexy black long nightgown and her hair was up with a hair clip. Phoebe just observed him for some minutes. He looked so sexy and incredible when he was like this. He was passionately playing and then he felt that she was watching him, and when he turned to see her without stopping he failed a note when saw her standing there wearing that new outfit of hers. He looked at her, smiled and continued. She started to get closer to him and from the back she wrapped her arms in his neck.   
"Hey" She said softly in his ear.  
"Hey." He replied still playing.   
Phoebe kept caressing his neck till he finished the piece.  
He asked: "So... what did you do today?"   
"I worked and then I went to the mall. I was just trying on what I bought." She replied in baby voice.  
"You look spectacular." He complimented.  
"Thank you." She said still by his back.  
"I was buying some clothes and then I went to the intimates section and this caught my attention, because I thought you would like it. Do you like it?" She asked with a smile.  
"I love it." He said and she kissed him on the cheek and he started to play again...  
After a couple of minutes of silence between them and the only sound was the beautiful piece Cole was playing he asked: "So... is that just for trying it on or you can wear it for a while longer?"  
She came in front of him and he stopped playing and looked at her.  
"That depends of what we plan to do." She replied and then he got up and undid the hair clip letting her brown hair fall in her shoulders.   
He grabbed her by the waist and put her on the piano. Then he started to run one hand up in her thigh and the other in her shoulder and softly slipped the strap of the nightgown. He kissed her neck and she put her hands through his hair and closing her eyes, she just let herself lose in the sensation.  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear before gently biting her earlobe.   
She smiled and replied: "I love you too."  
Then he kissed her even more passionately, letting his hot tongue playing with hers and sending them waves of pleasure all over their bodies.  
Phoebe couldn't stop moaning, Cole's kisses and Cole's hands were driving her crazy.  
"Bed, now." She said as she finished to unbutton his shirt and started to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants. He kept kissing her with more and more passion   
"Please Cole, let's go to the bed." She begged, saying those words was hard for her since Cole was kissing her all the time. Still in each other arms and united by their lips in a passionately kiss, she got off the piano and they started to walk towards the room. They didn't let the other go and still kissing they started to leave a trace of clothing items as each piece fell on the ground in their way to the bedroom. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and it fell on the floor the same thing happened to his pants which fell onto his ankles. Then she ran her hands all over his bare chest, up to his shoulders and she started playing with his boxer's elastic.  
The passion and the moment didn't let them to focus in walking and they almost slip and fall, but Cole recovered the balance before that happen and just for a moment they broke the kiss and they started to laugh. They laughed for just ten seconds before they looked at each other and their mouths joined again. This time Cole took the easy way and carried her, although they were closer to the room than before.   
They laid on the bed and Phoebe said: "I wanna be on top."  
Cole laughed and said: "No way baby."  
He rolled on top of her.  
"Please." Phoebe said with a baby voice.  
Cole shook his head no and said: "You're going to miss something if you're on top."  
"What?" Phoebe asked curiously.  
"Something." Cole replied with a smile.  
Of course during the time they were talking they were running their hands all over each other bodies and kissing while they weren't talking.  
"Enough talking" Cole stated.  
Phoebe was about to protest but Cole kissed her passionately. She sighed but closed her eyes and lost herself into their kiss. She knew that if Cole wanted to be on top it wasn't because of his own pleasure but because he wanted to give her the best of him and she smiled at that thought. They were about to have a long, lustful, enjoyable, blissful and lovely night****  
  
While Phoebe was dreaming Cole couldn't resist it and shimmered in the living room and watched her sleep, no making any noise so she wouldn't wake up. He smiled at the fact that she was smiling even being full asleep, and he started to wonder what could she be dreaming about that seemed to be so enjoyable, and with that thought he shimmered back to his room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Next morning. Cole was in the kitchen, cooking for breakfast, only wearing a boxer. Once he has finished, he took a plate and walked in the living room were Phoebe was still sleeping. He put the plate on the table and kissed Phoebe softly on the lips. It wasn't to show her that he was ready to be with her again but it was because he needed it. He knew that what he was doing to her was torturing him as well because he was in love with her and he wanted her.  
Phoebe slowly woke up and smiled at him.  
He smiled back and said: "Morning."  
"Morning." She replied.  
"I made you some breakfast." He said, indicating the table.  
"Good. How can I thank the man who made those pancakes for me?" She asked with a little smile as she rested her hand on his tight.   
"Well...huh...Maybe you can...huh... Do something for me in my bedroom." He started.  
"Yeah, we can do everything you want." She said with a seducing look.  
"That's really great, I'm glad you feel that way." He said.  
Then he got up and said: "Coz I'm really late for work and it would be awesome if you could make my bed."   
Phoebe looked shocked and Cole acted as if he hadn't notice it. He knew she wanted to do something else in his room than make his bed.  
"Thanks, you're the sweetest." He said.  
"Sure." Phoebe simply answered.  
"Okay, I'm going to have a shower and get dressed coz I have a meeting with Sara in 20 minutes" He said before walking in the bathroom.  
Phoebe sighed.  
'That Sara again.' She thought. 'Big boobs blond bitch!'  
She was deadly jealous and that was exactly what Cole wanted.  
While Cole was getting ready Phoebe's cell phone rang. ''Hello?'' She answered.  
"Phoebe? For God's sake. Where have you been? We're deadly worried here!"  
"Piper..." She said nervously.   
'Oh my God.' She though.  
'What I'm gonna tell her.' She started to freak out.   
She had to make something up. She couldn't tell her that she had spent the night at Cole's. "I..uh.. I spent the night working at my office, yeah. I had a lot of work to do." She said trying to convince Piper.  
"Well, you have to stop this, you're gonna get sick. Well, I'm glad you're fine, but at least you could have called me. Well, I hope to see you around."  
"Yeah, I'll go to the manor later." She said.  
"Bye." She said and hung up. Phoebe was getting herself in something very dangerous, not just try to get Cole back, but start to lie to her sisters again, but Cole worth it.   
Some minutes later Cole was ready for work and made his way to the elevator.  
''Good Bye. I hope don't see you around again." He said.  
''But you will.'' She replied with a smile. He was already in her game and she wouldn't let him to get out of it that easily.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please, Read and Review...Let us know what you think about our fic...  
  
Want to join the update list? Give us your email in one of your reviews... 


	6. Your game or mine?

Chapter 6  
**Your game or mine?**   
  
  
The next days were more of the same. Phoebe had literately become Cole's shadow.   
Wherever he went, she would follow him. She at least called every five minutes to   
his office on work schedule. She constantly dialed to his cell phone and sent him   
faxes and emails with **I Love you **, **I want you **, **I need you** and with   
kisses printed by her own lips in the paper. She went to the office as well. And   
spent more time in the penthouse than she spent in the manor and the result was   
the same, Cole just avoided her and ignored her, or at least that was what he   
wanted her to think. Phoebe was barely doing her work lately. She couldn't focus in   
anything else but Cole and as usual, everything she was doing, everywhere she was   
going, reminded her of him. Piper and Paige started to get worried about Phoebe.   
She didn't sleep, she didn't eat and she was spending to much nights working in her   
office, well, that was what Phoebe told them. She barely showed up in the Manor   
and she looked anxious and distracted all the time. Phoebe was definitely getting   
insane, but she wouldn't give up. But all this was part of Cole's plan, of course. He   
was tempted to tell her how he really felt inside for her, but he wouldn't, not yet.   
First she had to suffer a little.  
  
He knew how desperate she was and took advantage of that and tortured her. All   
the stalker's game was kind of fun for Cole. But he started to get bored of it, it   
was awesome in the first two days, when she would show up everywhere he were   
and try to get him back and he just refused it, over and over. She never gave up,   
and she wouldn't, he knew she was so stubborn. But after some days it started to   
lose the touch, so he decided to bring their game to a complete new level. He smile   
when he though at the idea.   
"Sara, please come to my office." He said through the intercom and some minutes   
later she was in his office.  
"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked politely.  
"Please, close the door." He commanded softly.   
She nodded and did what she was told and then stared at him.  
"I need your help." He started.  
"Yeah, tell me." She said with a smile.  
"This is not the regular type of assignation I need for you. You have lipstick?" He   
asked curious.  
"Yes, in my purse, why?" She shook her head with confusion.  
"Go for it, now." He ordered gently.  
"Alright." She just replied.   
She was very confused at this petition, she was wondering what he really wanted   
her to do for him. She went for the lipstick and came back to the office.   
"Here it is." She said to him.  
"Good. Put some of it on." He said.   
"I don't understand, why are you-" She started to complain and he cut her off.  
"You'll see. Now come here and I want you to sit right here." He explained as he   
pointed a space in front of him in his desk.  
"Give me a kiss and make sure of-" He said.  
"What?! What do you think I am? Hey, I'm not falling for this one. I'm a-" She cut   
him and argued disgusted.  
"Hey, hey, hey. Don't get me wrong. It's just a plan." He told her.  
"A plan for what?!" She yelled.  
"For getting me in the bed, well let me tell you that-" And he cut her one more   
time.  
"Listen to me." He asked.  
"I never though you would be able to do something like this, but I was wrong." She   
said very pissed, she was about to leave the office.  
"Listen, please. I just hung up at the security guy of the building and he told me   
that Phoebe is already here, she's at the parking lot." He explained.  
"So what else is new? She comes everyday and what it have to do with-" And then   
she cut herself this time and putting two and two together.  
"Oh..." She just said.  
"Yes, it's just to pretend." He continued.  
"So, you want to pretend like we work overtime everyday to make her jealous?" She   
asked and a sigh of relief came out of her mouth when he nodded.  
"Yeah. You know I'd never be disrespectful towards you. It's all part of a plan to win   
her back." He explained.  
"I'm sorry if I gave a wrong picture of my intentions." He apologized.  
"You think that making her believe you have an affair is gonna get her back to you?"   
She asked showing her doubts towards that plan.  
"Yes." He affirmed.  
"How?" she asked showing a doubtful expression "Sorry for say this, but you're   
crazy."  
"Yeah, I know. So, let's get hurry. She'll be here in some minutes." He said.  
"Yes. Oh god all I have to do for a paycheck." She said joking.   
"If my fiancé finds out, he'll dump me." And then she put lipstick in the lips and the   
came closer to Cole.   
And looked at him and put a finger in his cheek.  
"Good here?" She asked and he nodded and then she quickly leaned again and did it   
making sure of leave lipstick in his face. "Done." She said.  
"I still don't think this is a good plan." She repeated.   
Some minutes later Phoebe was in Cole's office floor and notice that Sara's chair   
was empty.  
'Looks like the big boobs blond bitch is not here. That's good.' She though   
cheerfully and then found that Cole's door wasn't closed at all so she just let   
herself in and got shocked with the scene she witnessed.  
Cole was in his office and the bitch of his secretary was sitting just in front of   
him, in his with her legs crusade, and from she could see, he might see more than   
her legs from his chair. They were laughing at something and the worst, they   
should had been making out before she arrived, and for Phoebe, the lipstick in   
Cole's face was the proof of that.   
'Bitch!!! How could I be so stupid? It was so obvious. The 80% of the men sleep with   
their secretaries!!!' She screamed in her mind.   
Then Cole noticed a very pissed Phoebe standing in the door.   
"Phoebe!" He reacted like he was surprised.   
'Yes! It worked!' He thought.   
The truth was that Phoebe's face was for an Academy award.   
"Uh…Sara, please. Would you …uh… mind leaving us for a while?" Cole said.  
"Sure." She said.   
"I'll come back later to finish this." She said very seductively.  
Then she got up and walked out of Cole's office.  
"Good morning Miss Halliwell." She said as she passed Phoebe.   
And she blew a kiss to Cole, making Phoebe believe that Sara didn't want her to see   
this action, but of course that was the idea.  
Phoebe tried to smiled but once Sara had her back turned on her she stick out her   
tongue at the secretary and then she walked in Cole's office and shut the door.  
"So.. is she better in bed than me?" She asked roughly. The fact was that Phoebe   
was at the verge of tears, she was tired, hungry and Cole was sleeping with this B4.   
how could her day be worse?  
"Hi Phoebe." Cole replied avoiding her question. He couldn't know who was the best   
in bed since he hadn't slept with Sara, and even if he had, he knew Phoebe was the   
best in bed.  
On one side, Phoebe wanted to burst into tears, but on the other.... She wanted   
Cole to regret what he had done with Sara. She realized that she needed to be   
more aggressive if she wanted to get him back. No more the sweet and simple   
Phoebe, she would fight for him.   
'So you wanna play, Cole?' She asked mentally.  
'I think two can play that game.' She determinate that she had to bring their game   
to a new and different level. She wouldn't give up until she gets what she wanted.   
She took a huge breath and sat down on Cole's lap.  
"Well... It's so sad that you're screwing with that bitch.... I have so much things in   
mind for us... I don't think she can bring you to heaven like I did when we were   
together." She said, trying to be as seductive as she could and in the same time she   
was running her hands on his neck and on his shoulders.  
"Maybe we can make love right here, right now and I'll show you what I'm talking   
about." She proposed as she started to unbuttoned his shirt.  
Cole was petrified.... with desire. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't   
fight...Phoebe was on his lap, unbuttoning his shirt, ready to make love with him.... It   
was what he wanted the most on earth. He was feeling the desire growing inside of   
him. Although he knew he couldn't make love to her, not know, not so early.  
As Cole wasn't saying anything, Phoebe made her way to his pants.  
'Come on Turner, do something.' He thought.  
He finally stopped her and got up. He started to buttoned his shirt.  
"I'm not in the mood to have sex with you." He stated. It was the hardest thing he   
ever said in his whole life and a huge lie.  
"I don't believe you." She told him and get closer to him in a position that he could   
see through her low neck-line and then he just turned his back at her.   
'Of course I want to have sex with you.' He thought.   
"And besides… you don't look good these days. I don't know, but you look anxious,   
tired and distracted the most of the time." He said. He had to make up an excuse,   
and it was more for himself than it was for her, he couldn't fall right now, he knew   
it.  
Phoebe acted like she didn't heard his last words, but it broke her heart.   
'Because I'm incomplete without you.' She thought.  
Her cell phone rang. She pick it and answered, of course it was Elise.  
"I have to go back to work." She said.  
Cole nodded and said: "I have to study a case with Sara."  
For Phoebe it meant: 'I have to have sex with Sara.' She sighed, she wanted to stay   
but she really had to go, otherwise, Elise would fire her.  
"I'll see you tonight at the penthouse, I'll have a surprise for you." She said.   
Cole nodded and she walked towards him and whispered: "Remember all the nice   
outfits I used to wear when we were only together? Especially the black one, your   
favorite, do you remember what we used to do once it fell on the floor?"  
She placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Something else to think about, isn't it?" She remarked as she seductively   
whispered it in his ear. She then left and she gave a stern look at Sara when she   
passed her desk.   
'Get her back and make love to her.' A little voice said in Cole's head.  
"Not yet." He said out loud.  
He sat down heavily in his chair, thinking about how Phoebe was looking gorgeous in   
those outfits, the black one was he's favorite, Phoebe was right. And he thought   
about the day when he was playing piano and she came out of their bedroom with   
this black outfit, and he failed a note because she was so sexy and so hot that he   
couldn't think straight.  
And he was in the same state right now, after all she did to him and all the   
memories she made him remember, he couldn't think straight or concentrate on his   
work.  
He sighed and closed his eyes and thought about the times when he was with   
Phoebe, when she was wearing her black outfit.  
Once Phoebe was gone, Sara came in Cole's office again.  
"So, what do you think?" She asked.  
"It was perfect." He said and she smiled.  
"Thank you." She told him.  
"No, thank you. My plan is working like a charm." He replied with a smile. Have you   
considered to be an actress?" He asked her playfully.  
"Actually…yes." She answered and he got surprised.  
"I was in the theater group in High school and in the first years of college. Then I   
had to quit, because I had to find a job." She explained.  
"It's not that I'm…do you think this is gonna work?" She asked doubly   
"Of course. She hates you." He stated.  
"What? I don't want anyone to hate me." She said.  
"Oh, don't worry. She's always hated you. Since she first met you." He replied.  
"Really? Why? Did she tell you that?" She asked concerned.  
"Yes." He answered and made a pause.   
"Because she hates all my assistants." He made another pause.  
"And not, she didn't have to tell me." He answered each questions.  
"Do I have to expect a dead rat in my mail?" She asked sarcastically.   
Cole just laughed.  
'No, but maybe that she cast a spell to burn your hair.' He thought and laughed at   
the thought   
"Don't worry, even if she hates you, I love you, you're one of the smartest and the   
sweetest assistant I've ever had..." He said.  
"Thank you. And I have to thank God that she can't throw fire with her eyes   
otherwise I'd be a pile of dust by now." She said sarcastically.  
'The funny thing is that she actually used to threw fire.' He thought.  
"And I love the color of your lipstick!" He said and they both laughed. Then Cole   
looked for a handkerchief in his pocket and started to clean up the lipstick from   
his face.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Mister Turner, it's past noon. Aren't you going to take your lunch?" Sara asked  
"No. You go to take lunch. I'll stay checking this." He said without even looking at   
her.  
"Do you need me to stay?" She asked.  
"Oh no. Go ahead. You go." He told her this staring at her and then returning to his   
documents.   
"Alright. Do you want me to bring you something?" She offered.  
"No, I'll order something to eat. Don't worry." He said. He was really in the case.  
"Okay." She just said and left.   
Cole was really in this case. It was really important and he was about to win it, but   
he still had some details to check out. Cole was getting again in the case when he   
hears the door open again and not watching it he stated.  
"Sara, don't worry girl. Go take your lunch."  
Then he said: "You know what, it's an order!" He said playfully and started to laugh.  
"That's why I'm here." She replied.   
"And I'll do whatever you want me to." At this Cole reacted and stared up.  
"Phoebe? What are you doing here?" He asked coming back to the papers in his   
desk.  
"I came to take lunch with you. It seems to me that 'big boobs' is not around-"  
Then Cole cut her off: "Phoebe, I'm very, very busy. I really have so much work to   
do. I'm not even taking lunch." He almost yelled.  
"We can fix that. Come on…it won't be more than some minutes. That unless you   
want to do something more." She remarked.  
"If I take the lunch, you'll leave and let me work?" He questioned.  
"I promise." She said in baby voice.  
"Alright." He agreed and close the file he was reading. Then Phoebe got out of a   
bag two sandwiches and two cokes.  
"I stopped by 'subway' and bought your favorite sandwich." She said smiling.   
He couldn't help but smile as well. They started to eat quietly until Cole broke the   
silence.  
"So, just out of curiosity, what do your sisters and Leo think about this?" He   
questioned her.  
"Think about what?" She innocently asked back.  
"All this business. You following me and stalking me everywhere-" He started.  
"I'm not stalking you!" She interrupted.  
"Oh no? Then you can explain what were you doing at the man's section of a Ralph   
Lauren store two days ago when I was buying clothes?" He said and she just got   
nervous and avoided looking at him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quickly.  
"Of course you know. I saw you, Phoebe." He said with a smile.  
"I was…uh… I needed…uh..." She tried to make something up, but nothing came to   
her.  
"I was picking something up." She said.  
"Really? And would that be exactly?" He asked curious. He knew she was having a   
hard time trying to make something up. He was really enjoying it  
"Uh… Leo's suit. I went for Leo's suit. Piper asked me" She repeated.  
"That's curious, because Leo doesn't wear suits. And that reminds me… since when   
you go to strangers' trials in the court room? And did you know that the dry cleaner   
I go is across the city if you go from the Manor or the Paper?" He commented.  
"What was the first question?" She asked to avoid Cole's point.  
"You know it would be very interesting to see Piper's face if she knew what you've   
been doing." He replied.  
"They will never know about it... Maybe it could be our little secret..." She said.  
"Maybe..." Cole replied. It was sure that he will never tell to Piper or Paige that   
Phoebe was following him everywhere, because Phoebe will fight against her and   
then she'll be sad and that was the last thing he wanted.  
"Tell me you won't tell them Cole." Phoebe said.  
"And miss the fun of Piper's reaction?" he said sarcastically, at this Phoebe stared   
at him with puppy eyes " Ok, I won't." He replied.  
Phoebe smiled.  
"Now you have to go, I have to finish my work." He stated.  
"No, I'm staying a little more." Phoebe said.  
"Oh, then maybe I should call Piper...you know to say 'hi' and a couple of things" He   
said.  
"No, no, no... I'm leaving." She said.  
She got up and seductively said: "See you tonight at the penthouse."  
Then she left the office.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After a really long and hard day of work Cole was in the elevator thinking about how   
he would make it to win the case he was working on. He really had gotten himself in   
the law business and his work was very important for him, that was how he had   
become a successful lawyer. When he entered in the penthouse he was frozen for   
what he saw. His jaw fell open when he looked at his couch. There, Phoebe was   
sexily leaned in the couch wearing his favorite lingerie outfit.  
She was smiling at him, it was a kind of evil smile but in the same time it was very   
sexy and she knew that Cole loved that smile.  
'Wow.' Cole thought.  
It was a long time since he haven't seen her wearing this outfit...a very long time, he   
had almost forget how sexy she looked in it. He could see every curves of her body   
and remembered all the sleepless night he had spent running his hands over her   
body while she was sleeping. He remember the taste of her skin and how soft it   
was.  
"Surprise!" She just said.   
Cole was still frozen. He had to say something but nothing came out. He then just   
tried to avoid to look at her. He wanted her, he really did, maybe more than he ever   
had since he had started his little game. She was so irresistible, but he couldn't fall   
again.   
Avoiding eye contact with her he asked: "Phoebe, what the hell are you doing   
here?!"  
"I'm almost always here." She said with a smile.  
He stared at her: "Phoebe, I'm tired and today I don't want-" And he was cut off by   
Phoebe.  
"Ooops!" She said when she intentionally let the strap of her outfit slip of her   
shoulder, letting it slowly fall. Cole's breathing became heavy, by this point his face   
had turned blue.   
As she was still sitting, and before she let the outfit falls reveling her perfect   
naked body he came closer and leaned towards her. This just make Phoebe become   
excited.   
'Wow, I knew it. It worked.' She though. She almost could feel Cole running his   
hands all over her, kissing her. It was so close…it would happen again. After all the   
lonely, sleepless and long nights…after all her failed intents to win him back…finally   
it was gonna happen. And no matter what, everything Phoebe has done Cole really   
worth it. With a smile Cole whispered softly but very close so she could feel his   
breathing in her skin.  
"Get up, get dressed and go home." He said and his cell phone rang. Phoebe was   
surprised, he was almost cold but she was sure that he wanted her, she saw it in his   
eyes, the way he was looking at her body, he was avoiding her gaze, she knew he   
was trying to repulse his feelings.  
"Cole Turner." He picked it. And quickly walk out to his room.   
Cole came out of sigh before he regret it. He didn't know where he got that self   
control from. And it helped the fact that the cell phone rang, otherwise he would   
just screw everything, kissed her and make love to her.   
Phoebe, still in the living room, couldn't believe what just happened. Cole just had   
said 'not' to her again. She was in some way mad, but them blamed herself for not   
coming out with a better plan. She was disappointed, but this made her stronger.   
Every time Cole said not to her made her fight even more and made her hold on   
tighter in him than before…   
'Damn it! Maybe the B4 has better ideas than the mines.' She cursed herself one   
more time.  
  
After Cole finished his call, it was a call about the case. He didn't come out of his   
room. He didn't think he would be able to be in the same room as Phoebe and not   
grab her, kiss her and make love to her, and that with not mention the fact that   
she was wearing his favorite outfit, but he knew it and face it, so he went to the   
living room, but Phoebe was nowhere to be found and then Cole looked down at the   
floor and smiled when he saw the outfit thrown there. He just pick it up with a   
hand and rubbed the soft material and then looked at it for some minutes, he   
brought it close to his face and smelled it. It still had Phoebe's smell. This thing   
brought some memories, good ones, about good times. Cole smiled when thought   
about it and then saw a note in the floor near were the outfit had been before.   
"I'll be back. Demon emergency. Tomorrow will be Saturday. We'll have some fun.. I   
love you, Phoebe"  
Cole smiled, of course she'll be back...  
'Maybe this time she'll be all naked.' He thought.  
He smiled when he thought that maybe one day he'll find her lying naked in his bed,   
waiting for him, but he prayed that this day won't come too soon because he knew   
he won't be able to say no... one more time  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ok, guys, so what do you think? Please let us know…we want to know whose do you   
guys think the game is it?? It's Cole's or Phoebe's?…Any ideas to torture any of   
them…any petition or suggesting? ..please…fell free. We'll be back very soon… 


	7. Keep playing games

Thanks all lot for all the reviews we got... We hope you'll like this chapter.  
As always Please review, it's important to us...  
Good reading.  
  
  
* *Chapter 7 **  
  
"Keep playing games."  
  
"Mr. Turner today came a journalist with a lawsuit. He left his file here for you to check it out." Sara said.  
"Oh, no!" He complained, "You know how much I hate those journalist's lawsuits. Tell him that I'm busy, or that I'm dead, I don't know, make something up."  
"Alright. I'm sorry, Mr. Turner. I should have known before take the file. I promise it won't happen again." She sincerely apologized.  
"Oh, don't worry, Sara. It's not that bad." He said.  
"Ok, so I'll just call to The Bay Mirror and let him know..." Sara started and Cole cut her off.  
"Bay Mirror? You said Bay Mirror?" He asked her.  
"Yes. The Bay Mirror." She repeated.  
"Let me check that." He commanded.  
"But you said..." She said confused.  
"Just let me check it." He asked gently and she handed him the file.  
"Call him and tell him I'll take the case." He said with a smile. A plan started to form in his mind.  
"Okay." She nodded.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'll call you back." Phoebe said to Paige before she hung up to phone.  
Elise had just come in Phoebe's office, without knocking before of course.  
"You have a cocktail tomorrow night at the Hilton hotel." She said with her cold usual tone.  
Phoebe sighed; she wasn't in the mood to go to a cocktail.  
"What is this cocktail for?" She asked.  
"It's a kind of Charity event, there will be some famous people from our town and of course some reporters from "The San Francisco Daily" will be there too, that's why you have to go there." She explained.  
"I don't..." Phoebe started but Elise cut her off and said: "You go or I'll fire you." With that she left the office and Phoebe sighed even more.  
She really didn't want to go to this Cocktail; cocktails always suck; you have to be perfect and smile all the night, too boring. Beside, she was really tired, she hadn't slept during a whole night since Cole came back from Chicago, she was still obsessed about him and as usual, every time she was closing her eyes she was thinking about him.  
She yawned and tried to concentrate on her work, but it wasn't easy, she was still thinking about Cole and having fantasies about him. Suddenly there was a commotion out site Phoebe's office, when she took a better view, her jaw dropped for what she saw.   
"Oh my God!" She said.   
"Cole's here!" She said cheerfully.   
And nervously took off her glasses and tried to fix her hair and her make up.   
'I can't believe he came to see me.' She though.   
And then she quickly stood in her office's door. But she got mad when Cole didn't come to her. But he was flirting with every woman he saw at the paper's office.   
"Hey beautiful." He said to a red haired woman as was passing. She smiled.  
"Hey handsome." She replied and kept walking.  
Then Elise passed him.   
"Elise? Hi." He said.  
"I got to say that women like you could just be compared with a fine wine. Both get better with the time" He complimented her.   
She smiled.   
"Thank you." She said and kept walking.   
'Wow, how can Phoebe divorce this guy?' She thought.   
"Goodbye ma belle." He said.  
When Elise returned to her office her assistant asked her curious as they stared at Cole's direction   
"Elise, who's the Tall, dark, gorgeous right there?" She asked.   
"That's Cole Turner. He's an attorney. And Phoebe's husband." She replied and suspired when she saw him.   
"What? How can that slut be married to that hottie?" She questioned and looked at him again. "He's so hot... and is a lawyer..." She added to herself and suspired as well.  
"Well, some women have luck like her and not all of them know how to keep it. They're divorce." Elise commented.  
"What? Who would divorce a man like that?" The assistant asked.  
"You got me." Her boss replied.   
Phoebe rushed out of her office and walked straight towards Cole. As he was still flirting, she grabbed his hand and forced him to turn towards her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him.  
"Hey baby, I'm glad you came here." She said to him. She didn't want the girls of the paper to think he was single.  
"It doesn't seem like they're not together." Elise's assistant commented as she saw the scene.  
"Sometimes I think the girl is nuts." Elise replied.  
Then Phoebe dragged him in her office and closed the door.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, he could see the angry expression on her face.  
"I'm here because one of the journalist working for the Bay Mirror came to my office with a lawsuit." He explained.  
"I don't care about what you're doing here, why were you flirting around like that?" She asked as she was becoming angrier.  
"Well... I'm a single man and even if I really like Sara, my assistant I can look around to find another chick to spend the night with." He said  
He looked at the window and added: "And looks like I can do my little shopping here..."  
"What about me?" Phoebe asked.  
"What do they have that I don't have?" She asked again, without looking at her, Cole could know that what he said hurt her.  
"They never said I was an evil bastard." He said coldly.   
"Besides, that in the Variation is the pleasure." He added.  
'That was too much.' He thought.  
He turned back to face her and saw she was looking down, in fact she was sad.  
Cole was embarrassed here, he didn't mean to hurt her or make her sad, what he just said and did was a part of his plan, of his game. Now he wanted to hold her in his arms and to comfort her. He noticed, she wasn't looking good, she was probably tired.  
"I think you better go Cole." She added, still looking at the floor. She was really hurt by his comments.  
"Phoebe..." He said but she cut him off and said: "Just go."  
He walked towards the door, not really happy of what he just did to her.  
"Nancy, third desk near the door is single." Phoebe said.  
He opened the door but Phoebe stopped him and kissed him passionately, in the same time she was running her fingers through his hair and messed them up.  
"But... I don't think she'll be able to give you want you want, what you like or what you need." She added as she let him go.  
Cole went off of Phoebe's office and smiled.  
'What a kiss.' He thought.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Mr. Turner, don't forget the cocktail at the Hilton hotel tomorrow night." Sara reminded Cole.  
"Oh, yeah thanks Sara." He replied.   
"I'd like to know who would be there. Maybe I won't even go." He said under his breath to himself, but loud enough for Sara to hear.   
The truth was that he found this kind of parties borings and annoying, because he had to dress well, spend the night smiling and shaking hands with people he doesn't even know. For him Cocktails just sucks! He didn't notice that Sara had left the office; he just went back to his paperwork.  
In less than 20 minutes later Sara came back.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Turner. I think you'd like to check this." She said as she gave him a paper.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"The Cocktail's guest list." She said smiling.  
"Bu- but… how-how did you do to..." He questioned, surprised.  
"Well, I have a friend who has a friend…and well, I made some calls and here it is." She replied very proudly  
"But I mentioned it like 10 minutes ago." He commented.   
"I didn't even think you have heard it." He added.  
He was more surprised with days by the efficiency that Sara worked with.  
"What can I say? It just takes a couple of minutes for a e-mail to be sent and received." She explained.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"I think you'll find something interesting." She said with a grin.  
"What do you mean?" He questioned curious.  
"Look at the mark I made on the top of the page." She told him.  
"Phoebe is gonna be there?" He asked.  
"Phoebe Halliwell isn't it? The Bay Mirror. She's at the guest list. And she's already confirmed her assistance." Sara informed him.  
"This gets better." He stated with a smile. "Confirm my assistance. I'll go too."  
"Okay." she simply said and was about to leave.  
"Sara..." He called for her.  
"Yeah?" She stared at him.  
"You'll go with me." He commanded.  
"What? Oh, come on. I already have plans..." She complained. "That's why I don't go although I got an invitation too."  
"Please, just for a couple hours." He begged.  
"Tomorrow will be Alex's mother's birthday. I really need to be in good terms with my future mother-in-law." She said.  
"Please." He said again.  
"Alright, but I'll leave early. I'll ask Alex to pick me up." She agreed.  
"It's great. Thank you."  
"I'll help you and I also can introduce you some friends of mine that will be there. So, you'll have company anyway once I go." She said.  
"Great." He nodded.   
His plan was going great. The truth was that Sara was being very helpful. They really were getting along great. They were becoming good friends. They really helped each other. Sara was practically an open book, she was a great person, very sweet and with intentions to help who ever that might need of her. Although she would never admit it the game she was helping Cole with was kind of fun for her. Of course, they would never come in something or in an affair. She was so much in love with his fiancé and had so much illusions in her soon white wedding. In the other hand, Cole was so hung up on Phoebe that he didn't have space for someone else, so him or her just could see each other as a friend. Sara felt him more than a friend who she usually gave emotional support and advice than a boss. And Cole sees her as a person from he could learn so many things. Their friendship was becoming closer with the days.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The same day Cole came back home late, it was almost 11pm. He had to work on a hard case and he wanted to win it, that's why he'd worked late on it. He threw is jacket on the couch and walked in he bedroom.  
"Of course." He said when he saw Phoebe lying on his bed. She was wearing a pair of jean and a sleeveless top. He hadn't thought she would be here but he should have thought she would be there; she was always there.  
He looked at her and she looked asleep.  
'It's just one more trick, once I'll approach the bed, she'll jump on me.' He thought.  
He walked towards the bed and was surprised that Phoebe didn't move. He knelt down next to the bed and looked at her. She was sleeping peacefully. Cole smiled, she was beautiful, although she was just wearing a jean, not a beautiful skirt or a robe but she was simply beautiful. He liked when she was just wearing a jean, she was natural and he loved it. He slowly brushed her hair, careful not to wake her. His heart was telling him to let his feelings take the best of him, to stop his little game and to be with her again. He kissed her on the lips but she didn't stir.  
The problem was that his brain was telling him to go on with his game. He sighed, he wanted her to stay but she couldn't, he had to wake her up and to tell her to go, otherwise she would think he had fell again.  
"Phoebe, wake up." He said as he shook her.  
She moaned and said, without opening her eyes: "Cole?"  
"Yeah, it's me, now get up and go, you can't stay here." He told her.  
"Let me stay here please, it's the only place were I can rest a little." She whispered, her eyes half-opened.  
She was looking very tired, her face was pale, very pale.  
"Please." She begged in a whisper as she closed her eyes.  
Obviously, she wasn't here to try to seduce him, she just wanted to sleep.  
"Okay, you can stay." He finally said. Cole's game was important for him but Phoebe's health was more important.  
He was about to get up but Phoebe whispered: "Cole."  
He looked at her and said: "What is it?"  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"I'll go to sleep." He replied and headed out of the room.  
"Hold me please, I swear I won't try anything, I'll just sleep." She said.  
As he didn't answered she said: "I'll feel better in your arms, please stay."  
"Phoebe, it's late and I'm very tired, I don't wanna fight, you sleep. I'll sleep in the guest room." He said and left.   
Phoebe was too tired to argue too, so she just continued sleeping as well. At least she found sleep in this bed. She loved the Cole's smell in it. In this bed they had shared unforgettable times. Where still rested the memory of the both of them loving each other.  
In the other room, Cole just undressed and got in the bed, he was so tired that some minutes later he had fallen asleep. He got out of his own bedroom as soon as he could when Phoebe was asleep there. He didn't know himself if he would be strong enough to keep rejecting Phoebe over and over again.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Cole got up the next morning, he went in his bedroom where Phoebe was still sleeping. He looked at her and smiled, she was really beautiful. He smiled even more when he saw that she was holding a pillow in her arms.  
He quietly walked next to her and pulled the pillow away from her. He laid down in front of her. He couldn't help it, he needed to stay with her for a moment, and the good thing was that as she was sleeping, she wouldn't know it.  
He watched her sleeping for a while and then a huge smile appeared over his face. He wanted to have some fun.  
He slowly slid his hands under her top and started caressing her side.  
A the moment, he didn't know if he was doing it to make Phoebe crazy, for his little game, or if it was because he wanted her, because he needed to be with her.  
He knew he was playing with fire here, he knew he could fall for her at every moment.  
'You're strong Turner, you won't fall, not now.' He said to himself.  
He gently kissed her on the cheek and whispered: "Phoebe, time to get up."  
Phoebe moaned but didn't stir.  
Cole started kissing her on the lips.  
Phoebe woke up but didn't move, she just let him kiss her.  
Cole knew Phoebe was now awake and aware of what he was doing to her that's why he decided to make his kiss a little more passionate.  
When she started to respond to his kisses, Cole took all his strength and pulled away from her.  
"Now get up." He coldly said.  
Before Phoebe could realize what just happened, Cole got up and walked away.  
"Cole?" She called for him and got not answer.  
"Cole?" She said and then she got out of bed and followed him to the living room.   
He kept walking and didn't turn to face her. He came in the kitchen and she followed him. "What's wrong with you?" She yelled.   
"In one moment you're rejecting me and flirting around and the next you're kissing me?" She said angrily.  
"Well, it's like what you did to me... First we were so much in love, we got married, you vanquished me and oh… left me in the demonic wasteland, then you signed those damn divorce papers and now you want me again..." He replied.  
Phoebe sighed and said: "Cole, how many times will I have to tell you that I'm sorry about this... I love you and I want you back."  
"That's what I was saying." He said.  
"Now you want me back." He added.   
"But we can't be together, because according to you I'm evil...besides I'm having so much fun like this, I mean I'm single I can have all the women I want and screw around with a different girl every time I want to." He said.   
She became even more pissed and disgusted by his words.   
'How many women had been with Cole after me?' She desperately asked herself.  
'How many bitches touched him where just me used to touch him? How many whores kissed him where I used to kiss him?' All this was killing her and all just was adding to her anger.  
"How long are you going to play this game Cole?" She asked.  
Cole laughed.  
"Playing? Are you kidding me? I'm not the one who came over to your house only wearing lingerie, I'm not the one who is stalking you everywhere you go, I'm not the one calling countless time to your office. I'm not the who follows you at strangers' trials, Ralph Lauren's and Men stores, supermarkets..." He said.  
"Alright, I get the point." She cut him off.  
"But you're the one who turns me on and pushes me away. Why don't you just stop doing that?" Phoebe asked.  
"Okay, fine, I won't do it again, I swear I'll stop kissing you." He said with a smile.  
"No!" Phoebe almost yelled.  
"It's not what I meant, you can kiss me all over again but stop rejecting me, please." She begged  
"I'm just an evil freak or an evil bastard...? What did you say? Maybe both, I don't remember, but anyway, we can't be together, I'm sure you said this one, so I think you better leave." He said as she pushed her towards the door.  
"You know what, sometimes you just freak me out Cole Turner." She said.  
"I know, that's why you call me freak... Goodbye now." He replied and closed the door.  
"I'll be back!" She yelled from out site once the door was closed.  
He sighed, he was alone, one more minute with her could have been lethal. He loved when she was angry and even if he had been mean to her, he wanted to kiss her.   
'Oh god, this is very dangerous.' He said to himself.  
'I'm slowly falling in my own game one more time.' He reproached to himself.   
He remembered how it happened the first time when The Triad sent him to kill the Charmed Ones and started his plan getting close to Phoebe to use her. He made her fall for him and in the end he was the one in love.   
"I'm getting weaker." He stated when he analyzed his situation.   
"Just like the first time." The phone interrupted his meditations.  
"Hello?" He picked up.   
"Mr. Cole Turner?"  
"Yes." He replied.   
"I'm calling from the Dry Cleaner. Your tuxedo is ready. You can pick it up anytime. We'll close at 8 p.m." The female voice said.  
"Oh, Good. I'll go later. Thank you." He said and hung up.   
He smiled and comforted himself when he remembered about the Cocktail that night.   
"Yes, Phoebe, we'll have some fun tonight." He said with an 'almost' evil smile, and thinking about that he started to get ready for work.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
So did you like it? Any suggestions? Okay now REVIEW!! THANKS.  
  
Want to join the update list? Give us your email in one of your reviews... 


	8. Bewitching Cocktail

Hello Guys, guess what? We're back!!!! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. By the way we gotta say that we noticed that some of you have different opinions about Phoebe's Cole's situation in the story. Some of you think that Phoebe really deserves it (so do we!!) and others think that Cole has gone far with his game. All this torture plan is because we really are disgusted with the story line in the fifth season and we also think that Phoebe deserves it. And besides that all the torturing plan has turned to be so much fun for us, and since the most of you like it!! So let it be..but hey…we're not that selfish, Cole is suffering ..a lot as well..anyway, many surprises are awaiting for you to find out……  
Enough talk, let go with the chapter and please review…..  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Bewitching Cocktail"   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was almost 9 p.m., which wasn't late at all, but it was for sure that the party had already started. The music, the waiters, the food, the people dancing reminded her of why she was there. And there, in the entrance of the fancy 'Tulips' Ballroom' of the San Francisco Hilton Hotel was Phoebe Halliwell standing with her hair up, high heels, perfect make up and a beautiful red low-necked dress which suited her like a charm. She knew it would be a long night. As always, she would try to sneak out early of the party without being caught. There were people she didn't even know, and she really wasn't interested to get to know them either. She started to scan the place. In the dance floor people dancing, some of them with too much style and not rhythm for the kind of music they were dancing. In a corner she saw a group of men, talking, drinking scotch and smoking their cigars, probably talking about their business, their affairs and new ships. Not very far from there was a group of ladies laughing about something. This was the group of the wives of the successful men of the stage. She never got along with these kind circles while she was a wife. These women just could be nice and sweet at the parties and social events, but when you're not around, they would bitch about you. They were hypocrites and she knew it. So she preferred to keep herself at a distance from them. In a couple of tables she saw the people who weren't that popular but were in the guest list, then something really alarming caught her attention.   
Cole and Sara were laughing while they were drinking their drinks. You could say they were close friends now, Cole was enjoying her company and she was very funny. He liked her sense of humor, maybe because it was as sarcastic and dark as his own sense of humor.  
"Cole! Oh my God I can't believe you're here." Phoebe said as she walked towards him without forgetting to give a bad look to Sara.  
"Phoebe. Did you follow me here?" He asked, acting as he was surprised for her presence there. Of course that for a moment he thought that she wouldn't show up when he noticed the hour.  
"Of course not, Elise sent me here, first I didn't want to come but now that you're here, it definitely worthies it, you look handsome tonight." She said. He really looked great in his tuxedo, Phoebe couldn't stop thinking in taking it off of him.  
Sara smiled; she wanted to help Cole a little.  
"Honey, do you want another drink?" She asked, noticed Cole's empty glass.  
Cole smiled at her, knowing exactly was she was doing.  
"Yeah, another drink would be great babe." He replied.  
Phoebe's jaw drops. Did that bitch just call him 'honey'? Did he just call her 'babe'? She couldn't believe it.  
Sara winked at Cole as she walked away and he smiled at her.  
"This girl is awesome." He whispered, not looking away from Sara. He knew it would make Phoebe angry.  
'What could this bitch have that I don't have?' She asked herself.   
In fact, Sara was a very attractive woman. She was tall, had green eyes and had a great body. Sara's body was different of Phoebe's. The fact that Sara had Latin blood made her heavyset in some parts. She wasn't fat, but she had big boobs, big butt, big hips and well-formed legs… all natural just as any Latin woman, all this with a pretty little waist made her look very, very good.   
"Cole, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Well, I think that unlike you, I was invited." He replied sarcastically.  
"I was invited." She angrily stated.  
"Okay, okay, no need to get mad." He said innocently.  
"So, you not only sleep with her, but now you're showing her around?" She asked with anger.   
It was really pissing her that Cole was hanging out with this bitch. She should be the one with Cole in the parties and social events, not this blond dyed bimbo. She should be the one dancing with him and laughing with him, and stand at his side as the proudly wife she is… was. She remembered when they were married and they had to go to this kind of social events and they used to greet everyone, even those who they didn't know, they let being seen by everyone and then they sneak out the parties when nobody noticed it. They always ended up in somewhere else like in P3, they sometimes would go to watch the stars, to walk in the beach or just would go straight to the penthouse to the bed and stay up all night making love.  
"You mean Sara?" He asked innocently one more time.  
"Yes, Sara, you know your in- bed-private-assistant." She remarked.  
"Well, actually she really does a good work." Cole replied with a smile, he was talking about her being his assistant of course, but he knew Phoebe would understand something else.  
Phoebe sighed, she was really angry now, thinking that Cole could enjoy someone else performances in bed than hers.  
"You're a jerk." She told him.  
"Well, coming from you, it sounds like a compliment, so thank you." He replied with an evil smile on his lips.  
"Now, will you excuse me to leave you all alone here, but I miss her at the moment." He said and then he walked passed her and added: "Have a good night all alone in your bed, and please, don't worry about me, I won't be alone." With that he walked away with a smile.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
People were around Phoebe asking her things and chattering about the success of her advice column. And across the room, she saw Cole dancing with Sara.   
'Bitch!' She thought.   
She wanted to go there and tell her in her face that Cole was hers, but the people didn't let her to come over.  
  
Meanwhile, Sara and Cole were at the dancing floor, dancing and making some talking.  
"If her look could kill, I would be dead since the first day we meet, she really hates me." Sara said talking about Phoebe. Cole smiled at what she said, Phoebe's look killed him many times, not because she hated him but because he melted when she was looking at him.  
"I still don't get the part of how you're gonna get her back doing this." She complained.  
"It's all a plan." He replied.  
"A plan? That's all you always say. I don't think it's a good idea to keep with this." She commented.  
"It is. Trust me." He stated.  
"Why?" She kept asking.  
"Haven't you heard that a kid doesn't want a toy until another kid wants it?" He asked back.  
"I still have my doubts. Look, it's my time to go." She said looking at her watch.   
"Alex must be waiting for me. See that red head over there?" She asked him and he nodded.   
"Her name is Clarisse, go talk to her. She's a partner of mine and is single." She said, as she broke apart of him.  
"Alright. Thank you." He said,   
"And please, let me know how this ends. After all I've done I think I deserve the privilege of the exclusive news." She added and Cole smiled.  
With this Sara left and Phoebe noticed it.   
And she immediately made her way to Cole, but then some red haired woman practically ran to Cole and they started dancing.   
'Who the hell is that?' She screamed mentally to herself.   
"Phoebe, how do you do to come out with such excellent advises for the people?" Somebody asked her.   
"What?" She asked.   
'Get off me you nagging people!' She thought.   
It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the success of her work, it was that at the moment she wasn't in the mood.   
All she could think about at the moment was: "Why is Cole dancing with this woman whose nipples I can see from here?"  
"Excuse me, I'll go to grab a drink." She said and went away from all the people that were over her.  
Suddenly the orchestra started to play a Tango. At this, the people dancing changed their style and Cole and the red haired weren't the exception. Both were dancing very focused and with such style. Although you could see that she wasn't an expert in that type of dance, he was, so she just followed him. She sensually danced following his rhythm. In the other hand Phoebe couldn't allow this, so she came closer and closer to the couple dancing until she was standing behind the woman Cole was dancing with. When Cole saw her there, angry, he just ignored her and kept dancing. This time he started to run his hand for one of his partner's legs. He slowly went from her ankle to her knee.  
Phoebe came to them and softly whispered to the woman in the ear:   
"Hey, I gotta tell you that from across the room I can see the little string of your Tampax."  
At this, Clarisse just reacted and broke apart from Cole.  
"What?" She asked frustrated.  
"Yes, and I would check the red stain in the crotch zone of your white dress, you know." Phoebe commented acting in a confident way and the woman just ran away.   
"What was that all about?" Cole asked angrily.  
"Shh. I wanted to dance with you." She said with a smile and he turned his back at her about to leave.   
"Hey, at least let's wait for the song to be over. It'd be rude with the musicians if..." Before she could finish the sentence, he came back and they started to dance.   
The truth was that he didn't want any scandal and beside that all these was part of his game.  
They started to dance. Phoebe was more skillful at this than the other woman. She stepped back for a couple minutes and danced sensually for Cole to see, then she came to him again and they kept at the rhythm of the tango. Cole ran his hand for her knee then to her tight. They were focused, and the dance was perfect, as if they had practiced it, actually they had danced it before, but just once and not enough to memorize all the moves and steps. Phoebe's heart was biting stronger. It was so excited and there was so much tension between them. Being so close to him was turning her on, she was shivering under his touch. And this dance was so sensual itself; it was like making a dress rehearsal before having sex, literately.  
Cole could see Phoebe's lust in her eyes, and he was sure she could see his even if he was trying to hide it, trying to act like if it was a normal dance with a normal woman. But the problem was that it was Tango and Phoebe... And Phoebe was turning him on, his gaze met her neckline and he felt more aroused.  
'Just look at her eyes, nothing more.' He thought.  
Of course Phoebe had noticed that he couldn't stop looking at her neckline and thanked God for having chose that dress and not another. They kept dancing in silence while the tension grew and the emotions were hidden behind the moves and the music.   
When the song finished, they were still looking at each other breathless and she impulsively kissed him in the lips.   
"I always loved to dance with you." She said seductively and turned her back and walked across the room.   
As she walked he couldn't help but look at the low back of her dress and of how sexy she was.  
'Chill it out Turner, you're not supposed to fall tonight.' He thought again.   
But damn it, she was so sexy, so hot... He couldn't stop thinking that he wanted to make love to her.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was like 1 am, and Cole could make it to got off the party without being caught. He went to the Hotel's bar and asked for a scotch. Phoebe noticed it and walked next to him.   
"Hey." She seductively said as she came closer to him.  
"Hey." He replied without looking at her. He took a sip of his scotch.   
"Great party, isn't it?" He asked.  
"Yeah." She replied without any enthusiasm. Suddenly Cole got up.  
"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked curious.   
"I wanna go too." She added with a childish attitude.  
"I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." He simply said.  
"You can't drive like that, you've been drinking." She stated.   
He wasn't drunk, but he had drunk a lot.   
"Let me drive you to the penthouse. Once there we could take some coffee." She proposed.   
In any moment she thought in a cup of coffee, but the truth was that she had to keep trying.  
"That won't be necessary." He replied coldly.  
"Why not?" She asked curious.  
"I rent a room, so all I have to do is take the elevator. Now if you excuse." He said and left quickly no giving Phoebe the chance to reply.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Good evening, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked her politely.  
"Hi, please could you tell me what's Mr. Cole Turner's room?" Phoebe asked.   
She'll keep trying and since Cole didn't tell her the number of his room, she would find it out by herself.  
"I can't give-" The hotel's employee started and was cut off by Phoebe.  
"Oh, no. You don't understand." Phoebe started gently.   
"We were in the cocktail together, and he said he was tired and he would go to the room. He told me the number but sincerely I don't remember it. I'm Mrs. Cole Turner. I'm his wife." She said.   
'Actually, I'm more like the so hung up ex-wife.' She thought.  
"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Turner. If you're his wife, I think it's ok. Let me check in the computer." She searched and then said: "Ok. Mr. Turner is in the room 325."  
"Thank you very much. Good Night." Phoebe said with a big smile.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole was taking another scotch in the sitting room when he heard a knock in the door.   
'Nobody knows I'm here.' He thought.  
'Phoebe...' He remarked.   
He was right, and he proved it to himself when opened the door and saw Phoebe standing there.  
"Phoebe, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, "How did you know I was here?"  
"I have my own sources." She replied.  
"Good for you." He said coldly and sat in the couch ignoring the fact she was there.   
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked seductively as he started to undo his tie.  
"You're already in. What do you want?" He asked.  
"I can see you're not in the mood for another dance." She said playfully.   
"But don't worry, I'm here because I need a favor. You see, I was in the party and then I noticed that my stocking was ripped, so I need to take it off." She explained.  
"What happened to the ladies' room?" He asked.  
"It was uncomfortable in there and I remembered that I had a friend who had a room here." She said with a smile.  
"Ok, whatever. You can use the bathroom." He said with an 'I don't care' expression.   
"Thank you." She simply said.   
Then she entered to the bathroom of the suite but didn't close the door. She took off her shoes, pulled the dress up and started to run the stocking down. Cole couldn't ignore this from the sitting room. His jaw fell down open when she started these actions. Phoebe was aware of that and continued doing it. She was so sexy like this that Cole was melting for her.   
'Don't watch her!' He commanded himself mentally.  
'Focus on the floor, just the floor.' He thought.   
It was when Phoebe entered in the sitting room. When he felt her there, he was half-expecting she were naked, when he turned to face her, a sigh of relief came out of his mouth when realized she was still dressed. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to say 'not' to her again. The room was silence, either of them say any word. Cole got up and poured more scotch in his glass and Phoebe finally broke up the silence.  
"Let me join you. Give me one." She said referring to the bottle.  
"But you don't drink." He reminded her.  
"Things change." She said as she poured the scotch herself and for Cole's surprise she drank it at once  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked confused. "You know I don't like women that drinks."  
"Do you think I care about what you like?" She asked back.  
"Phoebe, we can't keep like this." He firmly stated.  
"I know." And she seductively came closer to him.   
Cole should have stayed back, but he didn't.   
'That smell...' He thought.   
How he loved that smell, it was unique. She came closer and closer closing the space between them. The flaming passion and tension between them was stronger with the time they were in front of each other. That flaming passion that never turned off; those emotions that for a time were showed as kisses, caresses and loving words, but lately they had just been showed as anger. That passion that brought them together and then although fate would break them apart, it would still remain there. It was something that no matter what Phoebe or Cole though, they couldn't control it.   
Then Phoebe broke the silence one more time.  
"What is it? Aren't you man enough to start it and do it?" She asked.   
She knew Cole very well, and she knew he liked to be challenged. The only answer for this was Cole grabbing her by the waist bringing her closer to him. The next thing they knew was they were kissing. Softy at first, but then the kiss became more demanding and passionate. Both let give in on that wonderful kiss. Phoebe felt like she was finally getting what was hers back. In the other hand Cole…well, it didn't help the fact that he had been drinking. The truth was that he wasn't drunk but he wasn't sober enough to control himself either. With all the alcohol he had consumed that night, he wasn't able to resist to her. So he found himself responding to her kisses, and he was full aware of that, but he didn't stop. She started to unbutton his shirt while they were kissing. She let the shirt fell on the floor and ran her hands all over his bare chest; she remembered every muscles of his body. Her hands slowly made their way to his belt and he didn't stop her. She undid his belt and unzipped his pant, letting it fell on the floor, on his ankles. They still hadn't broken the kiss; Cole was slowly but hungrily exploring Phoebe's mouth with his tongue. He remembered the way she tasted, he loved it, it was like a drug; He just couldn't stop kissing her. When he realized that he just had his boxer on, he decided to speed up the process and then he just let Phoebe's dress fall to the ground. Their kiss became more and more demanding. He lifted up Phoebe and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Still kissing, Cole walked towards the bedroom, they hit the wall, maybe because of the alcohol but Phoebe didn't care, she was pressed between the wall and Cole's body and she loved it. They finally arrived in the bedroom and Cole carried her to the bed. They both fell on the bed heavily but still, they didn't stop kissing.  
Phoebe couldn't stop moaning, she wanted this for so long and it was finally happening... Feeling Cole's body pressed against her was heaven, feeling his hands running all over her body, caressing her, his hot tongue twisting in her mouth and playing with hers, it was sending waves of pleasure through her body, making her shivering... And that was just the beginning of the night.   
Cole was also enjoying the moment, the little voice in his head telling him to stop kissing her was gone, he was enjoying the fact that Phoebe was moaning so much, it meant that his magic was still working on her. He had almost forget how it was to kiss her, to be on top of her and to feel the warmth of her body underneath his, her hands running on her back and on his sides almost down to his butt, he loved all those feelings.  
"Can't wait anymore." Phoebe whispered, her eyes closed.  
"Neither can I" he replied softly  
"Come on, Cole. Make yours. Make feel yours one more time." She asked.  
Cole smiled and they made love.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning Cole was awake, but he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He was lying in the bed with Phoebe.   
'Oh my God! That was wonderful. Last night was wonderful.' He thought.   
'Damn you, Turner. Now you ruined your own game.' He blamed himself.   
'But it worth it, yeah it definitely worth it, last night was wonderful, awesome, incredible...' He smiled at that.   
But he couldn't let things like this, not that fast. He had to do something; he had already screwed it enough, he had come so far. But how resist to her, to her essence, her smell, her body, her passion and spirit? How resist to her kisses and caresses?   
'What a stupid I am. I've fallen in her again.' He thought.   
But how to say no again, when it was what he wanted more than anything in the world.   
Phoebe who started to kiss him on the lips interrupted his thoughts.  
"Hey." She softly said to him, at that Cole finally opened his eyes.   
"Phoebe, what are we doing sleeping in the same bed together?" He asked.  
"What do you think? You are a man, I'm a woman and here we're sharing the same bed, both naked, what do you think happened?" She remarked seductively and he didn't reply.   
She laughed and said: "Don't tell me you think we played to the doctor." Then she continued, "Don't you remember? Last night was wonderful." She replied and kissed him on the lips again.  
"No, I don't remember anything, I don't even know how you get in the room." He lied.   
'Of course I remember. I remember everything every kiss, every caress, every time I touched your soft skin, every thing we did, every loving word we shared, every time you cried my name, every time I cried yours...' He thought.  
"Well, I could help you to remember." She said and started to kiss his chest.  
"Phoebe, I was drunk last night." He stated and she ignored him and kept her work to his neck, teasing him with her tongue. Cole rolled his eyes... in pleasure, he loved what she was doing to him.  
"It didn't seem to me you were drunk. If you would have been drunk, you wouldn't have been able to do all the things you did to me last night." She said smiling, as she remembered what they have done.  
"Phoebe, this couldn't have happened. I don't remember." He told her.  
"But I do. We made love all night long. It was great. It was the best…it was…it was...I don't have words to describe it. It was like I was born again last night." She said.   
'Oh my god! She's so damn right. If I'd have to die and go to hell again, to feel the same way I did last night. I would do it a zillion times.' He thought.  
"I don't believe you. But if it really happened just forget it. It was nothing. It was just a one-night thing. It will never happen again." He said.  
"Cole, this can't be a one-night thing." She protested.  
"Yes, you're right. You probably came to my room, you saw me drunk, then you took advantage of that and seduce me to get me in the bed." He deduced and with that he got off the bed.  
"And what an innocent you are." She commented laughing.   
"Well... It's really bad you don't remember because it was one of the best nights we've ever had, all the things you did to me... All the things I did to you... You were amazing and you sounded like I was also amazing, that's what you told me just before you fell asleep because you were too exhausted because all the working out and the lovemaking. But it was great, it really was, last night the whole world ceased existing. It was just you and me in this room, in this bed." She expressed.  
'Oh my God, she's right, it was so good.' Cole thought.  
"Whatever you say we did, I don't know what you're talking about, I don't remember." He lied one more time.  
"Aren't you man enough to accept it?" She asked.   
At this Cole just turned back at her, who was now sit in the bed. He came closer grabbed her and gave the kiss of her life. He kissed her deep and passionately, almost even more passionately than what he did the night before, while he rubbed his hand on her butt. Then he broke apart letting her breathless.  
"I'm not the sexist type. But never question my masculinity. Babe." He said to her and gave her a little pad in the butt, before headed to the bathroom.   
Phoebe lying in the bed started to laugh out loud and strong. She laughed at the fact that Cole had fallen this time. When Cole heard her laughing he thought she was crazy. Phoebe continued laughing.   
'You've fallen Cole Turner, you'll be back to me. I know it.' She thought.   
She laughed at the pleasure it caused the fact that in this one, the ball was in her side.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
So… what do you guys think?? Should they get together?? Let us know what do you think of this chapter…we'll be back soon… Please REVIEW!! THANKS. 


	9. It was more than that

Yeah guys, we now it's been a long time since we last update but, we some little problem here and there... But now the new chapter is here, ready to be read by you... We both hope you'll like it... Please review and let us know what you think about it...  
  
Chapter 9  
"It was more than that."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After all that had happened between them the night before, Phoebe had to do something, she couldn't just stay here in the bed while he was having his shower. She got up and wrapped the sheet around her and walked in the bathroom...  
She stayed in front of the door for a while, listening to the hot water which was falling in the shower. She smiled at the thought to find Cole all naked in the shower.  
She slowly walked in and was surprised to find Cole in front of her.  
"I knew you would come here." He said.  
At the moment she didn't really know what to said.  
'Come on Phoebe, you can't stay jaw drop like this.' She told to herself.  
"Were you waiting for me?" She asked seductively.  
"Not really." Cole coldly replied.   
He had to push her away; otherwise, he would have made love to her once again.  
"You know, I thought about last night again and in fact it wasn't really a big deal. I mean it was great but nothing more." She lied.  
"And maybe you were right, it was just a one-nighter. We really never had an extra night…you know, one last night with just sex and not commitments, regrets or feelings." She added.  
Cole was wondering what was wrong with her.  
"You're right. There so many things between us that keeps us for… I was thinking that we could be together again, but I realized I was wrong, we both have to move on... You have Sara and I'll find a guy, there's already Stan from the paper who asked me out, first I said no because of you but, if you don't want me back then I'll call him and tell him that I'm ready to go out tonight." She explained.  
Phoebe was changing her game, no more 'I want you, I need you' now she'll be the one pushing him away and making him jealous.  
"So now, I'll leave. I had a wonderful night, thank you... Good luck with Sara." She added before kissing him on the lips and walking out of the bathroom. She then walked in the bedroom and got dressed, hoping that her new plan to get him back will work.  
Cole was standing shocked in the bathroom.  
'Great, now she's leaving, she thinks you don't want her anymore, you're stupid Turner.' He thought.  
He didn't know what to do, does he have to run after her to tell her he loves her or will he just stay here and probably loose her?   
Cole ran in the bedroom and grabbed Phoebe's arm. She was already dressed and he kissed her passionately. Phoebe moaned and Cole pushed her away.  
"What the hell are you doing?" She asked angrily.  
Cole shrugged and said: "I wanted to make sure there wasn't any feelings between us and there're not, I didn't feel anything when I kissed you. Last night was just about sex like you said."  
Of course he was lying and again, it was part of his plan.  
Phoebe avoided his look and took her purse.  
'I do have feelings.' Both though at the same time.  
Without looking at him she walked out of the room.  
Cole was feeling guilty now, he knew what he said hurt her, he knew they both have feelings for each other but their damn pride was more important for them.  
Phoebe stood behind the door for a while. So was sad, sad because once again Cole was rejecting her, because he wasn't in love with her anymore, because maybe she pushed the game too far... she sighed and walked away, wiping her tears away...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was Saturday morning, it couldn't be later than ten o'clock. Sara and Alex were still sleeping in each other arms, since they had spent the night together after the birthday's party was over. The comfortable and deep sleep was interrupted by Sara's cell phone ringing in the nightstand. At first she didn't figure out what the hell had interrupted her dream. Alex still sounded full asleep, when the phone rang one more time, Sara lazily extended her hand to reach the phone and said a very sleepily: "Yeah?"  
"Sara?" The voice in the other end of the line said.  
"Yeah." She said softly and sleepy.  
"I need you to come to my place, now. Please." Cole asked.  
"What?" She said.   
"What happened?" She asked half awake this time.  
"I need to talk to someone." He simply told her.   
For the tone of his voice, she could know he was going through an emotional crisis right now.  
She sighed.   
"Alright. I'll be there in twenty minutes." She agreed and hung up.   
Then she turned to Alex.   
"Alex, honey, I gotta go." She said and he moaned still slept.   
She kissed him on the cheek and he opened his eyes.  
"Hey." He said. "Where are you going?"  
"To help a friend." She simply said with a smile and got off bed. In fact that was the truth, Cole was more a friend than a boss for her.   
She was feeling that they were very close friends now, she was his confident, she felt like his confident. She liked talking with him and spending time with him, she loved to hear him laugh. She hated when he was sad, like right now, she knew he was feeling really bad and he needed her. She also knew she could count on him if she needed him. One day she'll have to present him to Alex, she was sure they were going to like each others.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Great party, wasn't it?" A sarcastic Piper asked her as she was entering in the Manor.  
"Why do you say it?" Phoebe innocently asked.  
"I guess is because you're coming back at nine in the morning." Paige said pointing to her watch. "And it's obvious you didn't come last night since you're still wearing the same dress." She added.  
Phoebe just laugh, she was a little nervous, she was still thinking about Cole, about last night and about what he told her.   
"You catch me." She admitted.  
"So… where were you?" Piper asked curious.  
"I…uh…I spent the night with a guy" She said avoiding look at them.   
'Having amazing sex with Cole...' She added to her thoughts.  
"Oh..." Paige smiled and wicked at her.   
"Who is he?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.   
'Damn it!' Phoebe cursed mentally, 'Why sisters have to know everything?'  
"Phoebe?" Piper called for her pulling her out of her thoughts.  
"Wow... Daydreaming, I'm sure he drove you to seventh heaven, looks like he was really great." Paige commented.  
'More than you could even imagine.' Phoebe added to herself.  
"Ah?… he's someone I've known for awhile. Just… you know… a one night thing..." She said, choosing to ignore Paige's last comment. And then, she quickly made her way to her room.   
That was all that came to her mind. She had to say it was a one-nighter, otherwise they would ask about him… and details and she wasn't in the mood to create complete stories with details to her sisters.  
She fell on her bed and looked at the ceiling.  
"Why?" She asked out loud.  
Why couldn't she be happy with Cole? Why was he always pushing her away and then wanting her back, was she only a toy to his eyes? If last night was just a game, then she liked to be a toy. His toy. But she wanted something more, she wanted to be with him all the time, everyday and every night. Was it impossible for them to be together? What was wrong between them? Why did she start this stupid game? She was regretting it now, but she wasn't regretting all the good things that happened between them.  
Tears started to fall down her cheeks as all those questions were fusing in her head. Why was life so harsh? She didn't want to wake up one more morning without him by her side. But what about her sisters? Cole was evil for them, she couldn't told them that she was back with him and in love with him...  
She sighed and wiped away her tears, she finally got up, she had to get ready for work... Elise would kill her if she didn't finish her column in time, even if it was Saturday, she had to go to work. And she didn't really want to stay at the manor with her sisters asking questions about this mysterious guy. She took some clothes in her closet and walked in the bathroom.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Wearing Levi's jeans, a pink sweater, a blue jeans' overcoat and sky blue and gray skechers, Sara got in the penthouse from the elevator, showing with her outfit and non-make up-but-lipstick face, that it was Saturday morning.   
"So… what was the emergency?" She asked Cole who was in the couch with a bottle in front of him, still wearing the clothes of the night before.   
'This is worse than I thought' She thought.  
"What happened to 'After all I've done I think I deserve the privilege of the exclusive news'?" He asked imitating her tone, so she would remember what she had said to him the night before.   
"What happened?" She questioned as she put her Kipling handbag in the couch.  
"The emergency is that I'm an idiot, a stupid idiot." He replied sarcastically.  
"I'm an idiot." She repeated loud and slowly, and nodded.   
"Good, and how did you get that high and very positive opinion of yourself?" She questioned but he just stared at her without any reply.  
"Ok." She determinate, took off her overcoat and threw it on the couch.   
She gathered her blond hair up in a ponytail. She knew this wouldn't be easy.   
"While you decide to talk, do you mind if I use your kitchen?" She asked.  
"Go ahead. Why?" Cole asked confused.  
"I could use some breakfast, I'm starving, you know." She told him and headed to the kitchen and he followed her.   
"And be careful when you walk." She indicated when he got up the couch.   
"I don't want you slip and fall with your own self-esteem." She said referring at the state Cole was. Cole just sighed in frustration, sometimes she could be cranky and bitchy, sometimes he hated her sense of humor, of course that before he realized that it was similar at his own one.   
She didn't say anything, she knew he needed time to think, so she didn't push him. She knew he wanted to talk, but he would do it when he felt ready.  
They both were in the kitchen, Sara was looking the way to cook something, she was really hungry. Cole just sat in one of the kitchen's stools and stayed quiet.   
"Wow, look at this..." Sara commented when she saw the items in the cabinet and in the refrigerator.  
"Colombian coffee, German Beer, French bread, Dutch cheese, Swiss chocolate. What are you, Superman?" She asked.   
"And all the tags are in their own languages which means you don't buy them here. This is definitely not imported." She added.   
The fact of have a transportation power allowed him to go to any where around the globe to buy something. He used to be cranky with some products, so he preferred to go straight to any country to get them.   
"What? Do you just go to any place in the earth and get them?" She asked joking and he laughed.  
"I… uh… I got them by mail. You know I buy them by the Internet and they send them to me." He lied.   
He couldn't tell her the truth. Sara started to prepare eggs and Cole suddenly started to talk. She knew that in any moment he would do it.  
"Last night, after you left. Phoebe came to me again, we danced… we kept with the same. Her with her game and me with mine...." He said.  
She stayed in silence and he continued: "I couldn't resist it in the end. So… we were together last night..." he said slowly.  
"You mean you slept with her?" She asked and he nodded.   
"How did you feel?" He looked questionably at her, then she thought about what she just asked.  
"Hey, don't get wrong. That's not what I meant. I mean emotionally."  
"I felt in heaven." He replied.   
He meant it at both emotionally and physically.   
"I hadn't felt more alive in a long time." He said.  
'I quivered with her body, it was like the relief of something I always wanted, something I needed, something I couldn't wait anymore, it was magical.' He thought.  
"So, you should be happy. That's great you're together again, but I don't understand why you're so depressed." She said.  
"It's not that simple." He replied.  
"Why?" Sara asked as she took two plates and put eggs and bacon on their plates.  
"Uh… I kinda rejected her again..." He said almost ashamed.  
"How come? Didn't you sleep together? I don't think she had to force you." She said with a light smile.   
Cole didn't give any importance to her reaction  
"After." He started softly.   
"I told her it meant nothing that it was just a one-nighter"  
Sara's jaw dropped and she said: "What? How rude is that?"  
"Cole Turner I thought you worth better than this, better than a jerk who defend himself with one-nighter." She added.  
"Mmmm… this is great. It's delicious." Cole said complimenting the good food.   
The truth, Sara seemed to have the touch to this. She naturally came to the kitchen took eggs, onion, tomato, bacon and started to cut and move here and there and made an excellent and delicious breakfast.  
"Do not play the fool with me trying to avoid the subject. Why did you say it?" She asked with command tone, although she was the type of person who loved to be complement, actually she had to be complement since she always was obsessed to do her stuff the best way possible, but this wasn't the moment for compliments.  
"I didn't mean it." Cole said.  
"Why did you say that?" She asked.  
"I don't know." He said. He was feeling like a little boy in front of her, like if she was his mother lecturing him.  
"That really explains everything." She said.  
"Why aren't you guys together?" Sara questioned and they continued eating.  
"We can't be together." Cole replied.  
"But you started all this game to win her back, so you would be together." She reminded him.  
"We're not in that place." He quickly told her.  
"Did you realize this doesn't make any sense?" She stated and he looked at her confused and she continued: "She comes after you but you reject her, but at the same time you go after her and for what you're telling me it's obvious she doesn't say no. Turns out that you two are looking for each other, but you're not together. Now I ask, **Why**?" She questioned him.  
"We can't be together." He said one more time: "We've gone through too much."  
"Why did you get divorce?" She asked.   
It was crazy since it was for sure they loved each other  
"Reasons I can't talk about right now." He answered.   
What would he say? We got divorce because I became the Source of all evil? He couldn't tell her he was a demon, although he really trust her, he couldn't tell her that, unless not yet.  
"Alright, I can live with that. But whatever it happened doesn't explain what you're doing now."  
"I'm suffering for her!" He threw.  
"Oh, really? Let's see, 'Sara, please left lipstick on my face', 'Sara, come with me to the cocktail', 'Sara pretend like we're having an affair'." She remarked sarcastically, remanding him of his behaving in the last few days.  
"What's your point?" He asked.  
"The point is, stop acting like a victim, because you are not." She said.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" He said.  
"That means that you could be together, but..." She started and he cut her off.  
"Oh, not. I should have known you would lecture me, but thank you very much, I'm not interested..." He said and stood up, but Sara pushed him to the stool again, making him sat again.  
"Now you're gonna hear me." She said and Cole just got kinda scared for the tone she was using.   
"I don't know why you separated and actually I don't care, but if you're not together is because of you and your stupid pride." She said and he stared at her quite.   
"How old are you? Because you're acting like some teenager…" Then she retracted herself: "No, not even a teenager. Teenagers just follow their feelings without think, and you my friend are just doing the second part. Because you're not thinking, but you're not following your feelings either. Well, in some way." She came to that conclusion based in that he hadn't been sincere with Phoebe, but he let give in impulsively sleeping with her.   
"What should I do?" He asked softly.  
"I've told you like a zillion times before. You know what you have to do. You have to be straight with yourself unless once in your life." She said slowly.   
"Stop playing games, be sincere with her and with yourself."  
He just listened to each word she was saying. It was true, the rest was up to him.  
"Since when did you become my therapist?" He asked.  
"Since when did you become my patient?" She asked back.   
"OK, I got breakfast and I think my work here is done."  
"Bye." He said looking at the grown.  
"Oh-oh, Sara, wait." He said as he walked next to her.  
She stopped and looked at him intrigued. He hugged her tightly and said: "Thank you."  
"Hey, I'll send you the bill by e-mail." She said joking.   
He couldn't help but chuckle. When she was about to leave, he called for her.  
"Sara?"  
"Yeah?" She answered.  
"Thank you…again." He told her. She nodded, smiled and was about to leave.   
"By the way, you have to teach me how to cook the eggs in that way, it's delicious."  
"I can't reveal the family's secret. Although I might do an exception." She said smiling and left.  
After Sara left, Cole tried to think about where Phoebe could be. Certainly not at the manor, he knew she would try to avoid her sisters. Where goes Phoebe when she's not at the manor or at the penthouse? The Bay Mirror.  
Cole shimmered into her office.  
"Come with me." He said before she could realize that he was standing in from of her in her office.  
Phoebe gasped as he took her hand and shimmered them to the penthouse.  
"Please, sit down." He said.  
"Cole was are you doing?" She asked angrily as she did what she was told.  
"I… uh… I" He didn't know what to say.  
Phoebe sighed.  
"Is this one of your plans to hurt me once again? So what are you going to do next? You're probably going to kiss me, then you'll make love to me and once you'll get what you want you'll push me away, telling me it was just a one-nighter, without feelings?" She asked as she got up, she was furious, this was too much for her to handle. She really was pissed because of what he said to her about the night before.  
"Phoebe..." Cole almost whispered.  
"No, Cole, it's not working this time, I'm not your good dog who comes when you call him and whom you give a sugar and then put him in the garden when you are bored." She said, she was feeling tears coming to her eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, he was looking down like a little boy who was punished.  
He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. Phoebe sat down next to him.  
"Why do we always end up hurting each other?" She asked, she was at the verge of tears.  
"Cole... I know... I know I hurt you in the past, I know all the things I have done, all you have to go through because of me and I'm sorry about it, I'm really, really sorry. I wish all those things never happened, I wish we could go back in time before you became the Source to save me and my sisters, before every thing turned bad. I wish I could change things, I wish you never became the Source, I wish I had saved you from the wasteland..." She said, she was now crying and Cole was looking down, he couldn't stand to see her crying.  
"I wish...I wish...We could be happy together, I wish The Seer had never taken our son." She added sadly.  
"Hadn't we paid enough for our mistakes? Hadn't we suffered enough? Why do we always have to live in pain?" She asked him.  
He looked at her and she noticed he was also crying, it broke her heart to see him like this.  
She took his hand and said: "I love you. I'm so sorry I hurt you."  
"I-I... I never talked to anybody about the baby." He whispered.  
"Even if I was the Source, I was so proud to be a father, you can't imagine how much I wanted him." He added.  
"I know how it feels, I know how much it hurts..." Phoebe simply said as she looked down.  
Cole brushed her hair and said: "I'm sorry."  
Phoebe shook her head and said: "Millions sorry will never bring him back."  
She burst into cries and said: "I lost my baby, I let her take him."  
Cole wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"Shh..." He whispered. It was so good for him to have her in his arms.  
Suddenly she got up and said: "No."  
"I can't do this." She added.  
Cole was shocked.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I don't want you to leave me one more time." She said.  
He slowly walked towards her and said: "I'm sorry I pushed you away and last night was wonderful, it wasn't a one-nighter, it was more than this, it...it was love."  
He wrapped again his arms around her and looked deep in her eyes and then he kissed her.  
At first this kiss was a simple kiss on the lips, until it became more passionate. Phoebe put her arms around Cole's neck and pressed her body against his. His tongue started to explore her mouth, slowly and deeply, with love and passion, like if it was for the first time. Then he played with her tongue, enjoying the warmth feeling it was giving to him. His hands feel slowly down on her hips and slide under her blouse, caressing her sides.  
Phoebe shivered at his touched, it was feeling so good, she was remembering about the night they had, when Cole was drawing her body's form with his fingertips while she was about to fall asleep. She didn't want this kiss to end, she wanted to be stuck in a loop time like this with him forever, she didn't wanted this perfect moment to end up.  
Cole moved his hands out from Phoebe's blouse and started to unbutton it slowly. It was a very different feelings than the night before, the night from the cocktail was dominated by lust, love was at the second plan, here, love was dominating lust...  
Cole noticed that tears were still streaming down Phoebe's cheeks and as her blouse was now fully unbuttoned, he bought his hands to his face and wiped them away, without breaking their kiss.  
He went back to her shoulders and slowly pushed her blouse away from her and it fell on the floor. He slowly caressed her shoulders with his fingertips like if he didn't want to hurt her. All his moves were very careful.  
Suddenly Phoebe broke the kiss and looked at him.  
"What?" He asked with a hoarse voice.  
"Are you sober? Because if we're doing this, I want you to remember." She said and he just kissed her in answer.  
He bought his hands to her shoulders and caressed her again.  
Phoebe's eyes were closed, she wasn't even thinking, she was just enjoying what Cole was doing to her, his tender kisses, it was just him and her at the moment, just them.  
He broke their kiss and trailed kissed from her cheek to her neck. She ran her fingers in his hair and moaned when he teased her with his tongue, she loved that, he knew it and was using it perfectly. She took off his sweater and threw it on the floor, she caressed his bare chest and his shoulders and finally his upper back.  
"Cole..." She managed to say.  
"Humm." He replied, not stopping his wet kisses in her neck.  
"After this..." Her breathing was short.  
"God Cole, you're making me crazy." She said, she couldn't talk because his kisses were damn good. What she was feeling right now was much like what she was feeling when she was having fantasies about him, when she wasn't able to concentrate at work, it was the same here, she wasn't able to concentrate about what she wanted to say.  
"I know." He said as he started to nibble her earlobe and Phoebe moaned again.  
"You're...you're...You're not going to reject me after this, are you?" She finally asked, eyes closed.   
"Depends if you're getting the job done." He said.  
She pushed him away and slapped him on the arm.   
Cole smiled, she was getting angry.  
"Just kidding." He said smiling even more.  
She sighed.  
"Did I ever tell you that you are really sexy when you are angry?" He asked her as he walked towards her with his more seductive voice, smile, look and walk. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said: "It makes me wanna...do this..."  
He pressed her body against his and kissed her hungrily.  
She quickly responded to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his even more. They both loved to feel the other's body close to them and desire was growing inside of them.  
Cole parted his lips from hers and asked: "Where do you want to do it?"  
"Bed." Phoebe quickly replied and then she put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to kiss her again.   
He nodded and lifted her up and she squeezed his waist with her legs.  
It was her time to break the kiss.  
She said: "Try not to hit the wall this time, my back still remember it."  
Cole smiled and said: "Sorry."  
He walked in his room and gently put her on the bed.  
"Is it okay like this?" He asked.  
She nodded and said: "It could be better without your pants on."  
They slightly laughed and Cole took away his pants.  
"Nice boxer." Phoebe commented.  
He smiled and laid down on top of her and kissed her again.  
Phoebe pushed him on his back and came on top of him. She smiled for once she was in control. It was her time to tease. She trailed kissed to his lips down to his neck and his chest, in the same time she was running her hands on his sides, making him moan few times.   
Her attention came back to his lips and he gently pushed her on her back and came back on top of her, caressing her belly, her side...  
They look in each other eyes and smiled.  
"Are you sure you're not going to regret it?" Cole asked, with a hoarse and deep voice, he was breathless and so was Phoebe.  
"Never." She replied.  
Cole loved the answer, he kissed her and they made love.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She was dreamily looking at him, while he sounded full asleep. It had been great as always, but she still had doubts. Now more than before because although every kiss, every touch, every caress was, intense, caring and.... with such passion. She wasn't sure anymore if it was for her or it was just that, for the moment. After this she was more confused than ever… Did he still care about her? Did he still love her? Or it was just for the moment and the sex. She couldn't take it if he would reject her again… She couldn't face it, not again, not now, not ever. She then came closer to him and kissed him softly in the lips and trying to not wake him, she got dressed and left. She felt like she couldn't bear another rejection. What turned her more confused was the fact that even when they shared sweet, caring and loving words, she, in any moment heard from him the three words she most needed to hear from him.   
Some minutes later, Cole still asleep looked for hug Phoebe, who he thought was laying beside him, but then he realized she wasn't there anymore. He sadly sighed.   
'She left.' He told himself.   
'Why?' It was so confusing for him.   
Didn't she care anymore? Or it was just for the moment?  
The true is that right now, it was a double game, but it was hard to say who was wining since both had the same confusions and doubts towards the other.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
We did our job in writing it so now do yours and REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks a lot!!!!  
  
Want to join the update list? Give me your email in one of your reviews... 


	10. The icing on the cake

Sorry it took so long to update... We're really sorry...  
Now, let go on the story and enjoy the last chapter of "Wanting Cole Desperately."  
  
Chapter 10  
"The icing on the cake."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It had been two days since they had been together, since they had shared those wonderful moments of love together. Unfortunately, neither of them had either looked or spoken to the other. It was a pride issue. They felt the same way but they both were waiting for the other to call and say it, to say those three important words they both needed to hear: "I love you."   
Phoebe was in her office and like usual Elise came in without even knock. Phoebe was still torturing herself thinking the same she had been thinking about, since she left the penthouse two days ago... but damn it, she couldn't help it, the fact of knowing if Cole still cared about her or not didn't let her catch her sleep.  
"Houston calling, Earth to Phoebe." Elise said sarcastically waving her hand in front of Phoebe's face making her come back to earth.  
"What?" Phoebe replied.  
"I'm telling you that you did a good work with your last column. You don't listen to me even when I'm complimenting you. By the way, deadline tomorrow seven o' clock." Her boss told her and turned her back at Phoebe and made her way out.  
"Yeah..." She almost whispered nodding.  
Elise turned to her one more time.   
"What? No curse behind my back?" She told Phoebe sarcastically.   
"What's wrong with you?" She asked and Phoebe didn't reply so, she left.  
Phoebe was once again lost in her thoughts about Cole, about how much she loved him and how deadly she wanted him to call her and tell her that he was in love with her and that he couldn't stand to be away from her or to sleep all alone in this huge cold bed of him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole wasn't any different. He was distracted, he couldn't think straight. He had his mind full with doubts about if they were meant to be or not to be. Questioning himself whether he should be the one in call or not. Sara wasn't unaware of this, but she didn't say anything, until now. She noticed he was sad and quite, and she hated it.  
"Ok, say it." She started.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to play the fool with her.  
"Don't try to play the fool with me. Something's happening to you." She remarked.   
Something was happening to him, she knew him so far to know it.  
"Don't be silly." He replied.  
"Oh, I'm not. Hey, talk to me. I might not lecture you this time, maybe, I'm not sure yet." She said playfully and he chuckled a little.   
Of course he could see another big lecture coming from her, it was usual this last few days, but he really deserved it. He really needed someone to slap him in the face with a talk to make him think about things. Of course that she listened to him, that was important, he felt he had someone he could talk to and feel support from.  
"Okay, I'll let you know but please, I don't want to talk about it, promise me you won't say anything about it, I already feel bad enough and the last thing I need right now is a lecture." He told her.  
"I'm listening." Sara nodded and Cole started: "It's Phoebe."  
'I wouldn't have doubt on that.' Sara thought.  
"Last time we made love... again, but when I woke up, she wasn't there, and now I'm feeling really confused about it, I love her you know..."  
'Oh, yeah, I know.' Sara thought again.  
"But I don't know if she still cares… What if she already has a new man in her life?" He asked.  
"Why don't you just call her like any human would do?" Sara asked him.  
'I'm not human I'm a freaking demon' good enough for you?' He thought.  
"No, wait don't answer, you have your pride right?" Sara stated before he could say something.  
Cole looked down and Sara said: "I've promised that I wouldn't lecture you and I won't, I'm just going to leave you alone so you can think about the fact that your damn pride could cost you to lose the love of your life."  
"Hey, you're lecturing me here." Cole explained.  
Sara smiled and said: "Just a little. Sorry, but you deserve it."  
After that she gave a small peck on Cole's cheek and quickly went out of his office before he could hit her, playfully of course, because of her little lecture.  
He sighed and once again lost himself in his thought about Phoebe, about how much he loved her and how deadly he wanted her to call him and tell him that she was in love with him and that she couldn't stand to be away from him or to sleep all alone in this huge cold bed of her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm telling you that for some reason the freaking demon is immune to my freezing power." Piper said with exasperation through the phone.   
"There's not potion or spell in the book?" Phoebe asked annoyed.   
She really was going through so much right to have to worry about a demon.  
"There's a potion." Piper started.  
"Use it." Phoebe said quickly.   
'Thank God. Now I have to get rid of Piper.' She thought, she had too much work and too much things to think about.  
"The potion needs cinnamon, and can you believe we're out of cinnamon?" Piper told her sister anxiously.  
"How can we 'witches' be out of cinnamon? It's not like we have to kill someone to get it." She said.  
"Well… we kinda use it…uh…Paige and I made cinnamon rolls and cinnamon cookies the other day, and we forgot to replace it." Piper confessed.  
"When? I haven't tasted cinnamon in months. Thank you for remember me, you two ate them all." Phoebe said.  
"Well, that was last week, and you didn't eat, cause you barely show up at the manor lately." Piper started again.  
"I've been busy." She quickly cut off nervously.  
"Here's the cinnamon!" Someone yelled. It was Paige.  
"Paige's here. She got the cinnamon." Piper said more relaxed this time.  
"So…you don't need the power of three, do you?" Phoebe asked.  
"Nah…we'll make the potion and this guy will be history." Piper said.  
"You think you can cover me for this one…please." Phoebe pleaded.  
"Alright. But you have to show up early someday…we haven't seen you a lot lately. You wake up early and get to work before everyone is up and then you get very late, and sometimes you don't even get home." Piper remarked.  
"I have too much work right now Piper-"  
"Phoebe?" Phoebe's assistant cut off.  
"Pipe, I gotta go." She said.  
"But-"   
"Bye!" Phoebe said and hung up.   
"Yeah?" She said.  
"You received this." The young assistant said and gave her a white envelope.   
"It says is 'Urgent'."  
"Thank you." Phoebe took the envelope and the assistant left.   
She looked questionably at the item in her hand and the opened it. Inside she found a note:   
"He'll be with her right the way, you can't let that happen, can you? Go to the room 315 in the Hilton Hotel at 3pm."   
Inside she also found a magnetic card, which was the key for the room. She didn't need it to say it in that paper to know who 'he and her' were, so after reading this, she didn't think and impulsively went where she was told.   
"I'll work from home." She said to her assistant and left.   
She couldn't let it happen.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"And you know what honey, I just made something that will probably give me a raise, maybe I could even get promoted." She whispered with a smile through the phone.  
"You sound like a school girl that just made some joke." Alex said to her.  
"Oh, oh wait, you didn't sleep with you boss, did you?" He said jokingly.   
"Alex! I could never do this to you, I love you so much baby. I can't wait to go back home after work and be in your arms and-" and then the sweet talk was cut off by a cold, "Hello Sara." that her boss told her.  
"I'll call you later, baby." She said and quickly hung up and hid the M&M's she was eating in her pocket.   
Cole seriously stared for a couple of seconds and with a light smile, he was entering to his office.  
"Hey!" She greeted cheerfully and following inside the office.  
"Don't worry Sara I know you eat M&M's while you secretly talk with Alex by the phone." He said with a light chuckle.   
"I've seen the yellow packages in the trash."  
Sara blushed embarrassed.   
"I see you're in a better mood than this morning." She said to change the subject.   
"Yeah, kinda..." He just answered.  
"How was court today?" She asked.  
"Good. It was good. You can say goodbye to the Lane's Case. It's over. We won." He explained without any enthusiasm.  
"Really? That's great. We worked hard on that case…" She said cheerfully.   
"Well… I mean you worked hard." She then corrected herself.  
"No, it's fine WE worked hard. You deserve some credit." He said looking at a pile of more legal documents in his desk.   
"Ok, I hope you don't mind…I ate your lunch…you were at the court I didn't know if you…I'll make it up to you…I swear." She apologized.  
"Don't worry, it's fine. I'm not even hungry." He said.  
"Good, I hate throw food away. By the way, you received this." She said as she handled him a white envelope.   
He just threw it in the desk with the rest of the paper and then she insisted.   
"It says is 'Urgent'." She remarked.  
"Alright, let me see." And he opened it and started to read.   
"She'll be with this new guy. You can't let that happen, can you? Go to the room 315 in Hilton Hotel at 3pm."   
He also saw a magnetic card inside, it was a key.  
After reading this, he just forgot whatever he was doing and anxiously stared at Sara.  
"What time is it?" He asked her.  
"Almost 2:30pm, why?" She said as she looked at her watch.   
Cole just grabbed his car keys and started to leave without a word.  
"Hey… where are you going?" She innocently asked.  
"I… forgot I had something to do… it's a personal business." He started to make up.  
"But I organize your personal agenda. You don't have anything but a couple of clients for this afternoon." She said, of course she was just teasing.  
"I gotta go." He said and left.  
"Ok." She nodded with a smile and take her cell phone from her purse.   
"Alex? You can come for me now. I'll take the afternoon off." She said and hung up with a smile. She had already canceled Cole's appointments for that afternoon. She had the feeling he wouldn't come back to work that day, so she took advantage of that and took the afternoon to hang out with her boyfriend.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was 2:55 pm and Cole was waiting in front of the room 315. Playing with the magnetic card between his fingers while he was arguing with himself mentally about whether or not he should open the damn door for once. But he was afraid of what he might see behind that door. He was wondering who could be this new guy. In fact he already hated him... He hated all the guys who were looking at her. Just the thought of any other man looking at her, touching her, kissing her made his blood burn in anger. He looked at his watch and sighed.  
'What are you going to do if she's with him?' He asked to himself.  
'Break his nose.' He thought again and imagining this guy with a broken nose made him smile.  
'What if all this is just some kind of joke?' He asked himself.   
He hadn't even finished reading the anonymous letter when he already was in his way there. The paper didn't even say Phoebe, but just jealousy and the thought of her with another guy made him run.   
'What if this wasn't for me?' He asked mentally referring to the card in his hand.   
He was sick of waiting, but what was he waiting for? He didn't know. He just didn't dare to open the door.   
At the other side of the hallway to the rooms Phoebe arrived and stopped at a door and desperately used the card she was sent, but it didn't work.  
"Come on…come on. You damn card!" Phoebe started to get impatient.   
She tried and tried once and again, and the doorknob just showed a red light, denying the door to open. She then started to knock hard on the door and kick it until one security employee from the hotel came to keep her to make a scandal.  
"Are you alright, Miss?" The young man asked her and she just ignored him and started to kick harder.  
"Get out of there!!!" She started to yell.  
"Are you insane?" The guy told her.  
"There's nobody in there." He explained.  
"They are in there. I know it." She said loud and very angry.   
The effort of the hotel's employee for avoid a scandal was useless since a woman from other nearly room opened the door complaining about the noise.  
"I'm sorry, Missis." The employee said apology.   
"It's just a little problem, we already fixed. Please I beg this doesn't affect your staying in our hotel."  
The lady just nodded and get back in the room.  
"I don't care about the people in this hotel!!!" Phoebe then yelled.   
"Why in the hell this damn door doesn't work?" She said and he took the card from her hand.  
"Because this card says '315' and this is the '314'." He explained angrily.  
Phoebe started to laugh nervously of embarrassed when she noticed Cole standing near the spot of the scandal. Cole just went there because of the noises and yells he heard that caught his attention.  
"I'm sorry..." Phoebe said embarrassed and the employee left.   
"So.. it was true?" She turned angrily towards Cole.  
"What was true?" He replied.   
In fact he was disappointed because if she was there it meant the note was all true. She was with another man.   
"WHERE IS SHE?" Phoebe yelled as she walked towards the room 315. The correct one this time  
"Who?" He asked confused.   
"Your girl... this Sara... Big boobs blond bitch." She replied angrily.  
"Sara? What the hell are you talking about Phoebe?" He told her, more confused.   
"You're the one here about to screw some guy."  
"What?!" She asked disgusted.   
As usual, she was beautiful, now more than never because she was angry and when she was angry, her checks were kinda pink and he loved that.  
"Oh, come on Cole, don't play the fool with me." She said.   
"Someone sent me this." She said indicating to the paper and the card, throwing them to him.  
"No, no, no. I received this." He said pointing to his own paper and card.  
"You sick bastard, you sent it to me? For what? You wanted me to watch?" She screamed pissed off.  
"What?!" Cole questioned.   
He was getting angry as well, he couldn't understand what was going on in there.  
"Ooh... I get it, she's in there right?" Phoebe asked as she took the card from Cole's hand and angrily opened the door of the room 315.  
She walked inside and looked around but found no one but a note on the bed.  
Cole walked in as well and took the note and he read it out loud.  
"You guys are made for each other, Phoebe isn't dating anyone and Cole isn't dating anyone either... Please try to work things out, I know you are both so deeply in love with the other that you can't see how much you care and love this very special person in front of you. There is a thin line between love and hate, don't you think? Take care, Sara.  
P.S: The room is all for you until tomorrow morning, I thought that it could be useful to make it up a little more."  
Cole smiled.  
'She's incredible.' He thought.  
"But I thought…I don't understand. This has to be some kind of joke." She started in a more calm state.   
He looked at Phoebe and she blushed and looked down.  
"So... Do you want to talk and figure it out or you're just gonna leave without waking me up before and without any explanations?" He asked.  
"Cole..." She whispered.  
"Come on Phoebe, don't Cole me, because last time at the penthouse, I thought I was going to wake up next to you and that you would be there, cuddled up in my arms. But you left Phoebe... you left me..." He said, finishing his sentence in a whisper.  
"I'm sorry." She answered, still looking down.  
"Not as much as I am." He replied.  
"So, are you leaving or what?" He asked again as he walked towards the door which was still opened and he put his hand on the handle.  
"At the penthouse, was it just for the sex?" She asked, almost shyly.  
He closed the door and asked: "Was it?"  
Phoebe sighed.  
"You don't answer my questions with other questions." She said, a little pissed off now.  
"Did I?" He asked again, he knew very well that he was playing with her nerves.  
"Okay, I'm leaving." She abruptly said and walked towards the door.  
Cole grabbed her arm and said: "Wow, wow, wow, stop."  
"I was just teasing." He replied with a smile.  
"There is nothing to tease or to laugh about Cole... This... this is about us." She said.  
"But now, I can clearly see that our relationship is laughable for you, that's all I needed to know." She said as she pushed his hand away from her arm and walked one more time towards the door.  
"I can see that you're running away as usual." He said.  
She stopped and turned back to face him.  
"Was it just about sex?" She asked again.  
How could he answer to this question when he wanted to ask her the same question? For him it was clear that it was more than just about sex, he was in love with her but he was scared by her feelings. What if for her, it was just about sex? What if when he tells her he loves her, she laughs and says that it was just about sex?  
"I know you are not going to like it Phoebe but, I am wondering the same thing about you, was it just about sex?" He told her.  
For her it was clear that it was more than just about sex, she was in love with him but she was scared by his feelings. What if for him, it was just about sex? What if when she tells him she loves him, he laughs and says that it was just about sex?  
Phoebe sighed.  
"Okay, since we both want the other to answer the question but no one wants to answer first, we're going to say it at the same time on three." Cole said.  
Phoebe laughed and said: "We look like two teenagers."  
Cole smiled back at her.  
"Okay, ready?" He asked her.  
She nodded and he started to count: "One... Two..."  
They were looking in each other eyes, searching for the answer, hoping it would be 'yes', yes, it was more than just about sex...  
"Three." Cole finally said but none of them talked.  
"You didn't say the answer." Phoebe told him.  
"Neither did you" He replied.  
They both laughed about how laughable the situation was, they grown-up persons playing games like teenagers.  
"Got a idea, maybe you could call one of your sisters and tell her the answer and then you tell her to call me and tell me the answer." He proposed.  
They both laughed more and Phoebe said: "Piper would kill both of us instead of say anything. We're not supposed to sleep together."  
"Yeah, you're right, she would certainly blow up my sorry ass." Cole replied.  
They laughed even more and they suddenly realized that everything was matching between them again... They both wanted to stop the game and kiss the other. Deep in their heart, they knew the answer they knew it was more than a one-nighter, more than just about sex...  
They suddenly both stopped laughing and said at the same time: "I love you."  
Cole slowly walked towards Phoebe and put his hand on her cheek and he said: "I love when you are angry, I love when you are laughing, I love when you are blushing, I love everything about you and it definitely wasn't just about sex. It wasn't that during the night at the hotel or at the penthouse, during all this time, it was just about love, about all the love I have for you in my heart."  
Phoebe put her hand on his and kissed this inside of his palm.  
"I am sorry for all the things I put you through Cole, all the pain and the anger you were feeling because of me and I'm sorry because I've tried to turn you on so many times without thinking about your own feelings. I love you and I have always loved you, you just like you said before, it definitely wasn't just about sex, it was about us." She told him without looking away from his eyes.  
Cole moved closer to her and lightly kissed her lips.  
"Making love to you is like the icing on the cake, it's an extra of the amazing life I have when I'm with you. I love you and I don't need to make love to you to be happy, I just need you, it's you who makes my day." He said.  
Phoebe smiled and added: "Ditto."  
They both smiled and Cole kissed her again.  
"So, did this 'ditto' mean that despite the fact that we are in a hotel room, all alone, with this huge bed, did it mean that we are just going to stay here only kissing?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Well... yeah, I think we can both resist the temptation, unless you can't?" She asked, with the same tone he used just before.  
"You wouldn't bet on that." He said.  
"Of course I would." She replied.  
"Okay, here starts our little game, we stay here together and the first one who ask the other to make love is the looser." Cole explained.  
Phoebe nodded and said: "Don't you think it's a little too hot in here?"  
Cole smiled and said: "Teasing is starting huh?"  
Phoebe nodded with a smile as she pulled off her jacket and threw it on the floor.  
"Yeah, you know, you're right, it's really hot in here." And then he threw his tie and his jacket on the floor as well.  
"Well… I've had a really hard day, so I hope you don't mind but I'm in the mood for a little nap." He said trying to sound casual, as he took away the rest of his clothes.   
When he was wearing nothing but his boxer, he just laid down in the bed and closed his eyes. Cole knew it would drive Phoebe mad to see him like this, only wearing his boxer, almost waiting for her on the bed.   
Phoebe kept looking at him. The plan was that the one who ask the other to make love, lose. So all she had to do was turn him on, and he would beg her, she thought. So then Phoebe took off her shoes and got in the bed as well. And she started to run her hands in his chest and he just acted as he was ignoring her.   
"Cole?" She started softly.  
"Uh?" He just replied with his eyes still closed.  
"Have you been working out more than usual lately?" She asked seductively as she was running her hands in his chest.   
"Just the usual." He replied.   
He knew what she was trying to get.  
"But it seems to me like you are… I don't know with a better shape than before." She said.  
"I don't think so. I feel the same." He replied.  
Then Phoebe took off her shirt and threw it in the ground, she did the same with her pants.  
"I fought with a demon last time and I think I have a bruise on my right hip, can you check it out please?" She asked, even if everything she just said was a lie.  
"Okay." Cole said as he sat down on the bed and bent towards her to look at her right hip. He started running his hand on her tight and he kissed her hip where the bruise was supposed to be. Phoebe smiled, her plan was working like a charm. He teased her with his hot tongue but suddenly he stopped.  
"No, there's nothing." He simply said before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes once again.  
"Are you sure?" She asked with a seductive voice.  
Cole nodded in answer.  
It was now her turn to run her hands on Cole's tight, up to his side and his chest. Then she went back down and played with the elastic of his boxer.  
Cole didn't react, he was deadly trying to keep everything in control but it was really hard. The feeling of Phoebe's hand on his body had always turned him on, and it will always turn him on.  
Phoebe started to be a little pissed off because Cole wasn't reacting. She smiled as she thought about another plan.  
"Cole?" She asked.  
"Huh?" He replied.  
"I think you are right, maybe I should have a nap as well." She told him.  
"Yeah." He said, his eyes still closed.  
"Can you just hold me?" She asked.  
"Sure." Cole replied as he wrapped his arms around her.  
She fakily yawned and Cole laughed.  
"What?" She asked.   
"I'm tired." She added.  
"You are incredible." He said.  
"Sussh now, I wanna rest." She said.  
'You bet.' He thought.  
Phoebe moved even more closer to him so that her forehead was pressed against his chest and she closed her eyes.  
Cole decided to run his hands on her back as Phoebe was still playing with the elastic of his boxer.  
"You know I had this weird dream last night." Phoebe said.  
"I thought you wanted to sleep." Cole reminded her.  
"Yeah, but first I want to tell you about this innocent dream." Phoebe stated.  
"Okay." Cole told her.  
"I had just come out of the shower. You know all naked." She started.   
Cole just stayed there listening to her. He was dying there of desire as she was decrypting the fake dream she was making up. He knew all was an intent to get him where she wanted, but he was decided to not let Phoebe win.   
"And for some reason I was wearing nothing. Not towel, not bathrobe, nothing." She continued with an innocent voice.   
And then she slowly continued with her dream.   
"I had drops all over my body. And then, you were there, waiting for me, I guess." She said and made a pause.   
"Then you started to slowly run your hot hands all over my body." She said softly as she started to run he hands over him as well.   
"Then you started to kiss me with your warm lips from my neck." She continued and started to kiss him as well.   
"My chest, my breaths, my stomach... lower in my stomach..."  
Cole had started to breath heavily but he wouldn't let Phoebe notice it.   
"Phoebe, are you sure it was an innocent dream?" He asked.  
"Why do you say it? Is it bothering you?" She asked casually.  
"No, of course not." He quickly replied.  
"Good, because, if you want me to do something else, you know what you have to do." She proposed.  
"Just say the words."  
"Nice try." he said.   
"But not thanks, I'm fine." He said.   
He didn't know how much we could resist it, but he had to win.  
"Okie dokie. So where was I? Oh yeah…" She said and then her tone became seductively again. "Then you gently, sensually and passionately started to make amazing things to me. Do you want me to show you? Because I think it'd be better if I…-" She asked seductively.  
"No, thanks, I wanna sleep." He replied.  
"Come on, just a little." She begged.  
"Wow, you started begging, that's a good beginning for a looser." Cole said.  
She hit him playfully on the shoulder and they both smile.  
"So, may I continue with my dream?" She asked with a grin.  
"Before you continue, I have a question." He told her.  
Phoebe nodded and he said: "If I kiss you and caress you, will it mean that I'm the looser?"  
"Well, technically no, because the looser will be the one asking to make love. So if I ask you, I'll lose and if you take the initiative to make love to me, then you'll lose." She answered.  
"Okay. So, please, now go on with your dream. It's turning out to be really interesting." He said with a little smile.  
"Huh-uh. So, we were together, breathing heavily, almost losing control, your hands were everywhere, and-" She stopped when she realized what Cole was doing to her.  
He was kissing her in the neck, teasing her with his hot tongue, running his hands on her body.  
"You mean everywhere like this?" He asked seductively.  
"Ye...yeah." Phoebe managed to say, she was craving for him now.  
He came on top of her and nuzzled her neck.  
"Did your dream end up there?" He asked.  
"N-...no." She said.  
"Why don't you go on then?" He asked her, stopping his kisses only to talk to her as he let his hand sliding on her side.  
"You-you're driving me crazy." She told him.  
"What a little looser we have here." He said with a smile.  
'You can't let that happen Phoebe.' She told herself.  
'But it's too good, imagine all the things he's going to do to you if you lose.' She heard a voice said in her head.  
"I'll, I'll go on with my, my dream." She said.  
"Good." Cole replied, he knew she was slowly losing control, he was losing it as well but was fighting it very hard.  
"You started to kiss me passionately, and for the second time, your kisses went down to my chin, my neck, my shoulders, my chest, my breasts, my stomach..." She said and then she gasped when Cole bit her lobe of her ear.  
Then he started to wiggle against her body.  
"Oh, God Cole..." She moaned.  
"What is it baby?" He asked her as his mouth went back on his neck.  
"You're so good." She replied.  
He kissed her passionately, his hot tongue dancing with hers, and as her kiss became more demanding, he smiled to himself because he knew he wouldn't be the looser.  
Cole broke the kiss and his lips went back to her neck once again.  
"Do it Cole." She begged breathless   
"Do what baby?" He asked innocently as his hands slid under Phoebe's back to unclasp her bra.  
"Make love to me." She replied.  
"I'm sorry, what did you just say? I think I didn't hear it very clear." He asked when in the same time he threw the bra on the floor.  
"You very well heard what I said Cole." She answered.  
"Yeah, that was just to tease." He said with a smiled.  
He started to kiss her passionately but quickly stopped and looked in her eyes.  
"I won. You are a looser, baby." He told her.  
"I don't care." She just said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him into a huge and passionate kiss.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Phoebe was already awake since 15 minutes, she was just lazily laying on the bed, resting her head on Cole's shoulder, drawing invisible circles with her fingers on his chest.  
Cole woke up as well and smiled.  
"You're here." He said as he sighed with relief, he was really happy that she hadn't left again.  
"Yeah." She said lazily, she just wanted to stay in his arms for the rest of the day but that was impossible because she had to go to work and if Elise wasn't the one who were going to kill her for missing work, Piper and Paige will probably do it because they didn't know where the hell their sister was.   
Then Cole got in a more serious expression.   
"Phoebe, there's something we have to talk about." He started.  
"Hey… do not start a talk with a girl with that line. Not after sex." She said.  
"Don't worry. It's just… we got things clear between us and we said everything we feel for each other…and these moments together are just wonderful... so, does all this mean we're gonna try again?" He asked kinda worried.  
Phoebe just smiled.   
"I think we should forget everything and put it in the past, and yeah, we should definitely try again. I love you." She said softly.  
"I'm glad you feel that way and I love you too." He replied.  
"But, I think we'll have to hide our relationship to my sisters and to the rest of the world." Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, I know it, and I wanted to talk to you about it. I don't want Piper or Paige, or even Leo to know about us because I know they'll disagree and it could cause problems once again and that's the last thing on earth I want to happen. I feel too good with you, I feel alive." He replied.  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Alright, no one will know about us, will keep it as our little secret."  
"Little secret Phoebe? If one of your sisters find it out I'll be dead." He said.  
"And what about me? I'm the betrayer sister sleeping with the demon ex-husband." She stated.  
"Hello, Demon ex-Source of all evil, I have my reputation." He said waving his hand and giving her a smile.  
"Alright, I got the picture. It will still be our secret then." !she told him with a baby voice.  
Cole smiled back at her and kissed her passionately.   
"You know what? I'm so glad of being the looser. It was better." She said with a grin as she remembered the night before.  
"I'm glad you got your punishment." Cole said and they both laughed.  
"You know, this Sara from your work, I like her." Phoebe said as she became serious.  
"Yeah, she's really amazing." Cole replied.  
"But you have to fire her." Phoebe said.  
Cole laughed and said: "What? Why?"  
"Because maybe… she doesn't do her job properly." She made up.  
"But she's the best assistant I've ever had." He said, he knew why Phoebe had made that petition.  
"Are you sure there's not other reason for her to be fired?" He asked, of course that he was just teasing.   
"Actually because she's single and I don't want any women to touch you or to even look at you, it's totally forbidden to look at my man. And you know what, I'm going to make a note on your delicious and well formed butt. 'Don't look, don't touch, it's mine.'" She stated.  
Cole smiled and said: "Sara is not single, she's going to get married soon. And you won't put that note on my butt."  
"What?!" Phoebe shouted as she rose to look in his eyes.  
"She's almost married, but I thought you guys were dating." She added.  
Cole winced and said: "It was just to make you jealous, I'm sorry baby."  
Phoebe sighed and laid her head back on his chest and said: "I won't take it on you because I've tried to make you jealous as well."  
"Good..." Cole started but she cut him off.  
"But... you'll have to buy me a present to apology." She said with a smiled.  
"I promise." He said and he kissed her on the lips.  
"Oh Cole." She started.  
"Huh." He simply replied as he was brushing her hair and kissing her on the forehead.  
"I'll put that note on this delicious butt of yours." She said with a smile before giving him a huge kiss on the lips and slapped him playfully on the butt. They both laughed and kissed even more.  
Phoebe pulled apart and looked at him in the eyes.  
"Oh, Cole, one more thing." She said.  
"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.  
"I definitely love the icing on the cake."  
  
The End  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dedicated to all those that believe in the real and true love.   
To all those loyal fans whose one light was turned off, when the fucking writers vanquished "Phoebe & Cole's love"  
And finally, to all the fans and girls (just like us)… cuz no matter what… demon, source or human… we'll always (just like our Phoebe) keep "Wanting Cole Desperately"  
  
Thank you Guys for your Support!!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So, what do you guys think? Do you guys like the icing on the cake??? What about the chapter and the whole story??? We've been thinking in make a sequel, but we're not sure yet. What do you guys think???? Please, tell us!!! 


End file.
